True Test Of Fate
by Nicole Silvers
Summary: A young priestess meets a young priest who servs the son of her king. Love between two with powers like theirs is prohibited in their kingdom. Even if she chose to love him, it wasn't allowed. Who says he agrees, and doesn't wish to try for their love?
1. Chapter 1: Friends

Title: True Test of Fate (Priest Seto) Chapter 1 Author: made by Sesshyluver2008 at 10:02PM on 07/10/06 Homepage More Quiz

Chapter 1

(Your POV)

"Come Master Rubin! I see a resting place ahead!" You called out to your master as you galloped with your steed towards an oasis up ahead. You and your master had been travelling for many days in the desert heat so to get back to your home village of Kundar.

"Slow down child! You don't know the dangers of these parts!" Echoed your master's voice through the vegetation. You only continued on to the green area as the space between you and your master grew. You made it to the green area and quickly dismounted the horse. That's when you thought you heard the sound of running water. That would mean something to drink for you and the horses. You looked out and saw your master far off as you tied your horse to a sturdy tree then started through the plants to find the source of the sound...

The sound grew louder and louder until you walked through a set of bushes. You looked to see a beautiful water fall pouring into the water below, but something to the side caught your eye. It was a girl sitting on a pile of leaves.

''Oh...hi there...'' You greeted walking over to her.

''Who are you?'' The girl asked.

''I'm Maza... who are you...'' You introduced. '

'K-k-Kira'' she stammered hesitantly.

''Why are you out here Kira?'' you asked. Kira looked away.

''I don't want to talk about it...'' she replied fiddling with something around her waist. You looked and saw it was a beautiful pendant of some kind. You looked at her but decided to drop it. Instead, you looked over at the water and something came to mind.

''Hea Kira... watch this trick my master taught me...'' You chirped holding out your hands in the water's direction. You then started moving her hand in a circle like motion. You looked at the water and saw a bit of it swirling. You then moved her hand up and some of the water lifted into the air like a sphere. You remembered the lessons your master gave you as you brought the water to you the n moved it around in attempts to cheer this girl up. It seemed to work as you both began to laugh. Kira put up her hands and the ball rose higher then side to side.

''Hea... how are you doing that?'' you asked shocked.

''You're not the only one with powers you know...'' Kira replied putting the ball of water back into the waterfall. Suddenly, someone's voice came out of the brush.

''Maza... where are you...'' You turned around to see your Master coming out from the brush, ''There you are... you know what I told you about exploring in these parts...'' He then seemed to see the young girl. ''and who's this...''

''Master Rubin..'' You smiled running over and hugging your master tightly.

''yes child, it's good to see you too. Why did you run off like you did so...'' he asked going down to the your level.

''I heard water and thought we could feed the horses... and I made a friend...'' you pulled him over to where Kira still sat. He looked at Kira.

''Hello my dear... what are you doing out here..'' he questioned.

''I don't wish to say...'' she responded.

''Then where is your family... you must know of the dangerous people in this land and know travelling alone is a great risk...'' he told her.

''Can she travel with us Master Rubin... she has powers too... like mine!!'' You suggested in a hopeful manor. He seemed to think a moment then looked at Kira.

''You need a companion your own age and not just someone as old as myself... what do you think child'' he asked Kira. She looked to the ground.

''I must decline your offer...''

''Why?!'' You asked confused.

''Master Tyron will not allow it...'' Kira replied looking at the two of you.

''Did you say Master Tyron my dear..'' Your master questioned. She nodded. ''that's why you do not wish to come...'' he spoke softly to himself.

''What does that mean Master Rubin..'' You questioned.

''I can't leave...'' Kira told you.

''Her master would never allow it Maza... he's the one I told you about.'' Your master explained to you. You remembered your master telling you of a powerful man who didn't do good with his powers. He was dangerous and could not be trusted despite his persuading tongue.

''Can't we fight for her then... she's an innocent, and you told me that we pledged to protect the innocent. Then why not protect her...'' you argued.

''Maza... Tyron is not like any man you've been through training with. He is a large match even for skills like my own...'' Master Rubin pointed out.

''Well, it's worth a try right master... I would like to train with someone my age, and I think she would like to travel like we do... please...'' You pleaded to the older man. He looked over at your new friend then back at you.

"I do not know Maza. What you are asking to be done is a very difficult task... we must think it over" Your master explained. You felt disappointed. Your master never turned down the chance to help someone, and seeing it now made you upset.

"Then may we stay here with Kira at least so you may think Master?" you asked. Your master looked at you with his soft violet eyes that seemed to soften even more with your pleas and nodded.

"I do not see the hurt in such an action, so I will bring the horses to the water's edge..." Master Rubin answered standing to his feet and leaving the two of you alone.

"Why are you doing this?" came Kira's soft voice. You looked at your new friend and smiled.

"You are my friend and I think you would like to come with Master Rubin and myself..." She just fiddled with her hands almost like she was thinking about something. "We do so much. I've travelled just about everywhere in Egypt with Master Rubin helping others." You told her as you thought of the many places and many people you have seen.

"Where haven't you been?" Kira asked in curiosity. You thought for a brief moment.

"I haven't seen the pharaoh yet.. but Master Rubin knows him. I'm telling the truth. Master knew the pharaoh before he became the pharaoh and they are still good friends.. there just hasn't been a need to travel to the palace. The palace guard does a good enough job where it does not need help from Master and myself." you explained looking up at the stars through the clearing in the trees.

"I would love to travel, but Master Tyron would never allow such things..." Kira sighed. You looked at her and saw how sad she was. How could she live with such a bad person?

"Wait.. where is Tyron now?" you asked trying to figure something out. She just brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and setting her chin on her knees.

"He's in the house not far away..."

You were confused. "If he's your master them why aren't you with him?" you asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she softly replied. That's when you decided to try one last time.

"do you want to get away from him?" you asked. She looked at you as if you were from a different world or far off land, but went right back to the look of sadness.

"I would truly love to, but it cannot be done" she murmured. You quickly stood to your feet determined.

"I don't care what Master Rubin says, but I WILL help you get away I promise. Then you can come with my master and I on our travels where you can train with me..." you explained.

"but how would you do it? Master Tyron is very strong..." Kira argued.

"I have a plan..." you told her as you knelled down next to her so to tell her your plot...

(FF The next day)

(Kira's POV)

You continued to run to the oasis like you needed to. Not far behind, you knew Tyron was there. ''Get back here you Wretch!'' he yelled. You felt hope and just hoped she would pull through for you. That's when suddenly someone jumped from the tree you had just run by stopping Tyron in his tracks. You quickly hid behind one of the large rocks so to be safe. You looked to see Maza standing to her feet.

''You leave her alone you big meanie..'' she snapped.

''Get out of my way child... you have no place in this dispute.'' He barked raising his hand.

''Maza MOVE!!'' You yelled. She just stood her ground.

''No one hurts my friends!'' she yelled taking a stance.

''You dare take up for THAT little BEETLE!!'' he snapped.

''Her name is KIRA, and she's MY FRIEND!!'' Maza retorted. From the look on her face you could tell she was getting angry. Suddenly you saw Rubin come out of the brush near you...

''Maza!! control yourself!!'' He yelled. what was he talking about. Tyron must have realized something, because a venomous smirk played on his face.

''...trying to conceal her weakness aren't you...'' he chuckled. Now what was HE talking about? ''Maza.. is it?...''

''You leave her alone Tyron...if you want a battle I will give you one..'' Rubin yelled. He looked over at Maza who was still in a fighting position. ''Maza... control yourself child..'' Rubin called out

''Stay out of this!!'' Tyron yelled extending his hand sending Rubin flying back into the large rock you were by knocking him out.

''MASTER!!'' Maza yelled. Tyron began to laugh the laugh you were familiar with. ''You disgrace of a human being... what did you do to him!!'' Maza yelled her anger rising.

''He's only sleeping dear... I want Kira back...'' he sneered at her as he looked over at you making you try to hide more behind the rock.

''You're not going near her AGAIN!!'' Maza yelled holding out her arms.

''You cannot stand against my power child... Kira is MINE'' he yelled. It was as if it was her last straw. Maza let out a loud yell as you saw the ground around her shaking and a soft glow forming around her.

''You will NOT harm ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!! I will make SURE of it!!'' she yelled. You heard a groan and looked over to see Rubin opening his eyes only to have his face go into shock. He quickly stood to his feet.

''Calm down Maza... PLEASE!!'', but it was too late. She opened her eyes and they were no longer brown but a glowing shade of emerald green, and the aura around her had turned a violet colour.

''YOU WILL NOT HARM ANOTHER INNOCENT PERSON AGAIN!!'' she yelled as her anger only seemed to grow.

''Rubin, is this the power you were hesitant to unleash..'' Tyron spoke with a chuckle. You were completely scared at the moment what was happening...

''Tyron... you do not know what you have just unleashed...'' You heard Rubin mutter. Suddenly Maza threw her arm out and Tyron was sent flying out of sight. That was something you had never seen before. She started to run in the direction he went, but there was suddenly sparks of light around her as she let out a yell of pain. You looked over to see the origin of this painstaking power was Rubin himself. ''I'm sorry child... but it's for your safety...'' he whispered as her scream persisted. After several more seconds she just seemed to give out and he released his hold...

You came from behind the large rock and ran over to the girl whom had dared to protect you. Rubin came not far behind you. You kneeled to the ground next to her reaching out to touch her.

"M-Maza... please wake up..." you pleaded. Her dress was now tattered with several holes from the attack Rubin places and her hair was messy. "Why did you do it Mr. Rubin?" you asked almost afraid to touch her in fear of it hurting her. He just sighed as he picked up your friend gently.

"I'm sorry you had to witness such events young Kira, but what I did had to be done... but from now on I do believe you will be calling me Master Rubin am I right.." He replied. That's when things came to you. She did get Tyron away which meant that... you were free. A genuine smile formed on your lips for the first time in so long. You looked up at the man with that smile.

"Thank you Master Rubin!" you thanked him.

"Do not thank me child.. thank Maza when she wakes once again... for now.. let us take you to our home..." he told you. You nodded and followed your new master...

(FFSix Years)

(Your POV)

You stood at the water's edge looking at your reflection in the water as you thought about the past six years. You still travelled with Master Rubin as well as Kira. You don't remember much about the battle with Tyron, but you gathered in Kira joining you that he was defeated. You and Kira had spent the past six years together and had become very close to one another. Now the three of you were going to the palace for the Pharaoh. Master Rubin did not tell you much but just telling you about going to the palace made you truly happy. You had always wanted to see the palace. Suddenly out of nowhere something jumped on your back forcing you plunging into the Nile's water. You sat up in the shallow waters and looked over to see the very person who put you in this place.

''what in RA'S name made you do that Kira?'' you yelled looking at your friend. Kira started to laugh.

"You had been looking at yourself forever, so I thought I'd let you meet her..." she giggled.

"Still, now we have to dry off..." you told her thinking about using a fire spell. Kira just splashed water at you, but you shielded herself with your arms.

"Must I remind you who is trained in elemental magic and CAN use this water against you my dear Kira..." you pointed out splashing Kira back with water.

"But who is the older apprentice Maza?" Kira countered as a water fight began both of you laughing away.

"Come on you two play time is over, and we must hurry to the palace...for it is rude to be late when the pharaoh was the invitee..." Came Master Rubin's voice from the ledge above.

''Coming master Rubin'' You both sighed getting out of the water and drying of as well as they could in that short of time. You held onto the reins of your horse giving it a break from having a rider on its back as Kira did the same and Rubin rode his steed.

''Master Rubin why are Maza and I needed at the palace... our training is not complete...'' Kira asked.

''What training you do have is needed by the pharaoh, and when he asks... you come... but we can finish your training at the palace my apprentices...'' Rubin answered.

After much walking and the sun approaching right above you, your destination came into view.

''It's so big...'' Kira commented looking at the large city below them.

''The pharaoh is HERE?'' You exclaimed in shock at the mere size.

''Yes my apprentices.. welcome to your new temporary home...'' Rubin told you. You mounted your horse as did Kira and the three of you rode on into town. There were so many people doing so many things. You and Kira looked in awe at the sights around you as you rode behind Master Rubin following him to the palace in the heart of the raging city.

"So many people.." Kira thought out loud.

"Yes.. many depend on the pharaoh and his protection so the reason of the large city..." Rubin explained.

Many of the people stopped and looked as the three of you continued on. You and Kira waved to many of them to show you were not enemies or ones to be feared at the moment. You finally made it to the palace gates and were allowed in. You were then escorted to a large room which you suspected as the throne room. You just looked at your master as your stomach began to turn with nerves. You had never met the Pharaoh before, and didn't exactly know how to act. You decided that you would follow your master's lead. You came up to a set of steps and your master went down to his knee, so you followed him by going down to yours as did Kira.

''Rubin! Are these the students you spoke to me of...they look barely of age?'' Came a voice from above which you suspected to be no other then the Pharaoh.

''My king I assure you... despite their age, these are my finest students and they are the finest you will find in your kingdom..'' Master Rubin replied standing to his feet keeping his right foot forward. You stayed as you were knowing that you were not being talked to.

''You are a dear friend of mine and I will take your word... Maza...please rise...'' the voice answered. You stood to your feet keeping your glance to the ground. 'Look at me child...'' he requested. You complied to the request and looked up.

''Sir...'' you greeted the older man who sat in a large chair at the top of the steps as a young boy about your age stood to his side.

''What is your training?'' he questioned.

''I specialize in elemental magic... earth, wind, fire, water, and many more...'' You answered.

''How good do you believe you are child?'' he questioned again.

''I have trust in my master's words my king...'' You confidentially told him.

''Then let's say we test them...'' he suggested.

''Sire... are you sure about that request..'' Rubin questioned.

''If you have true faith in your students then you would be overjoyed to watch her face off against one of our best...'' the man countered.

''Yes sir...'' Rubin replied taking a step back. The gentleman looked at you.

''Do you accept this challenge dear...'' he questioned.

''I never back down from one sir...'' you spoke as pride now took over your nervousness.

''Very well then... Auknidan... send for Muhado...'' he told one of the men by the door. After a few minutes the man came back with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who wasn't that much older then you.

''Maza... you will be matched against Muhado... Muhado...this is a new opponent...both of you try your best and this is not a death match so please keep it controlled...'' the Auknidan gentleman told you as the one in the chair watched on. The two of you stood on opposite sides of the room facing each other.

''Welcome to the palace Maza and I shall enjoy this match...'' Muhado greeted taking some stance.

''Thank you, and I shall enjoy it just as much'' You answered taking your own stance so to win this challenge you were given. You had to do your best. Only Ra knew what rode on this challenge...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Chapter 2

(Your POV)

You stayed in your stance as you looked at Muhado trying to figure out what his first move would be. The two of you were at a stand still waiting for the other to make their move.

"Well, ladies first.. Isn't that the custom?" Muhado spoke up looking strait at you. You just laughed softly at his words. You were never like other little girls who worried about beauty or looking your best, and to be called upon as one was quite entertaining.

"If you insist Muhado.." you spoke up as you waved your hand in such a way that a gust of wind blew from behind Muhado sending him forwards. As the wind came your way, you quickly put up your defensive so you weren't blown off your feet. You watched Muhado catch himself with his hands flipping him onto his feet. You smiled briefly at your opponent's fast action, but resumed your task once again. The two of you were fighting back and forth, each giving the other their own challenge. This went on for some time until you were given your chance. He was open and you quickly hit him to the ground and pinned him with your left hand pressing onto the top of his chest as your right quickly accumulated a fire spell

"Move and it's over" you warned. He saw his position and nodded in acknowledgement of defeat. You smiled and got off your opponent, reaching down to help him to his feet...

You were slightly startled by the sudden sound of clapping. You turned around to see the pharaoh standing out of his seat clapping at the sight before him.

''Good job my dear...Your master told nothing but the truth when he told me of you. Marvellous job...'' he told you. You quickly bowed to him with a soft thank you. You didn't really know how to respond to his complement.

''My dear... your talents have helped me in my decision to place you with the palace guard. Let it be known on this day... this young woman is now second in command of my palace guard...'' he spoke again. You were overtaken with mixed feelings as all you could seem to do was bow again.

''Thank you sire... I am greatly honoured...my pharaoh..'' she thanked him. He nodded then looked at Kira who was standing to the side due to the match that had just taken place.

''Kira...'' he spoke up. She immediately went down to a knee head bowed. Yes sire...'' she replied.

''No need dear... look at me when we speak..'' the pharaoh told her. She stood to her feet and looked at him. ''I do not doubt your abilities as well, so I will make it clear. I wish for you to protect my son.. Atem..'' He made a gesture to the boy beside him. She bowed as well.

''I will protect him with my own life...'' she replied. The pharaoh seemed pleased.

''Rubin... be proud of your students... they have honoured you well as their teacher...'' he told Rubin.

''Thank you my pharaoh..'' Rubin replied with a smile...

A couple moons (months) have passed since that day and you have done the very job you were given. At first, the men didn't take to well on the fact that you, a girl, would be giving orders, but they soon let that go when a couple of them decided to challenge your abilities and you beat them all without much effort. You were walking around the city for a little exploring when you came to a corner where two men talked. You quickly pressed yourself against the wall so the group wouldn't realize your presence.

"How are you sure the dragon is in our walls?" one of the men asked another.

"Have you not seen it? It has terrorized nearby towns and villages..."

"But what makes you sure it is The Great White Dragon?" the voice interrupted.

"The damage is undeniable... only one creature could have caused such devastation." the other replied.

"Have you heard of the new guardian whom will serve?" another voice added as you pictured an old man walking up to the group.

"Yes, they say he comes from city people like us..." One replied.

"True.. A young lad of brown hair and blue eyes.." the old voice spoke in a jolly manor.

"What good does that do old man?" the other man asked.

"It shows that there is hope for all those in the city yet. If one man can do it, can't the rest..." the old man pointed out as you heard his steps leave the group. There was a brief silence before the men began their conversation once more. You decided that you had heard enough and just went the other way so to continue your exploring...

You went back to the palace where you ran into your master.

"Good day Master Rubin." you greeted.

"Maza! Where have you been child?" He asked.

"I was in the city searching for a potential threat.." you replied to your master. He looked at you with his violet eyes showing that he realized you were telling nothing but truth.

"You and Kira need to go to the West Courtyard after dinner is served tonight... we have fallen behind on training lately.." He informed you.

"Sure thing Master! Does Kira know or do I need to tell her of this change in plans?" you answered.

"I told her, but remind her for me child.." Master Rubin explained.

"I will do just that sir." you smiled as you walked off into the palace...

As you entered the front room, you noticed a figure looking around. You looked over to find it to be a guy. He was a tall man with brown hair. As you came closer, you realized that he was around the same age as you and possessed eyes as blue as the Great Nile.

"Hello stranger.. What is thou doing in this room?" you spoke up as you came behind him. He jumped slightly and turned to see you.

"My apologies, but I am somewhat lost..." the stranger finally spoke up. You looked him over. You had never seen this guy before and wondered what his purpose was.

"May I ask who you are and where you were going stranger?" you questioned. He seemed surprised but nodded.

"My name is Seto.. I was called here, and I am looking for the throne room.." he explained.

"Seto, well I think you might as well know that the pharaoh will not be in that room at this hour. He will be dining then will retire to his quarters..." you pointed out to him.

"Who are YOU may I ask?" he questioned in response.

"I am Maza, and if you are who I think you are, I will be your protection when you sleep at night..." You answered him. He looked confused but what forced out by a voice.

"My lady..." You looked over and saw one of the younger servants to the palace.

"Yes Ran, what is it?" you asked glancing quickly at this guy.

"I am sorry my lady, but I was to take the guest to his room... and I took too much time getting here..." the young girl spoke up. You looked at Seto then back at Ran.

"Very well then. Do as you were told, but I must ask you a question.." you told her.

"What lady Maza?" the child asked as if thinking she were in trouble.

"Have you seen Kira? I must speak with her.." You asked the young girl.

"Last I saw Lady Kira, she was in the gardens of the Lillis" she replied.

"Thank you Ran. Now escort Sir Seto to his quarters.." you smiled as you left to the gardens where you guessed your friend to be...

(Seto's POV)

You followed this girl down several great hall ways and rooms not saying a word. The whole journey, your mind was captured by the girl you had just met. You had first mistaken her as a high level servant at first, but she told you other wise. This girl this Maza held a place in this palace. But that was not what seemed to set her in your mind. Her face, her body, it all looked so soft as the silk many palace women wore. As you thought of this girl, your heart pounded in your chest and a weird feeling came over your body. This was all unexplainable. What made you feel like so?

"Sir Seto, this shall be your quarters of living from now on. I hope you see it to your liking." came the young child's voice as she stood next to a quite large door. You reached out and pushed the door open to see a very large room that amazed you. This room was much larger then the room you had before when you once lived with your mother.

"Thank you.. I shall.." you murmured waving the girl to leave as you looked around the room. You looked about the room until you came to another doorway that led out to a balcony.

You lookedown below where you stood to see a sight. There she was. The girl from before stood down in the courtyard with another girl and an older gentlemen. The two seemed to be engaged in battle, but it didn't seem dangerous since the older gentleman just stood and watched as he did randomly calling commands to the two. That made you realize that the two were training together. You stood against the railing looking below at the sight as that familiar feeling came into your stomach. What was this feeling that ran through you when you saw her? Why could you not understand this feeling?...

(Your POV)

''Keep this going you two... we've been behind on training lately..'' Rubin yelled to you and Kira as the two of you spared off.

''How has your job been Kira?'' You asked dodging a swing from Kira and responding with a counter move.

''easy...'' she caught your fist and threw it back, ''I just watch Atem, and keep him out of trouble... how about you..'' she dipped down and made an attempt to swing your feet out from under her with a swipe of her leg. You jumped up and did a swift back flip regaining her ground.

"Fine... keep the outsiders who are harmful from the palace walls.. Order the guard around...it's fun actually..'' you replied as the two of you continued to spar off.

''Come on girls, Faster... you look like a pair of snails..'' Rubin pointed out causing the two of you to go faster. It was just a hand to hand combat exercising, but you both were in total concentration and seemed to be equally matched. That was until Kira took you off guard and brought you to the ground. Kira stood back up and helped you to your feet.

''You win once again Kira...that means I have some work to do..'' You told her dusting yourself off.

''No, you just have to face the fact that I'm the better fighter..'' Kira teased...

(FFNEXT DAY)

The sun was high in the sky when you were walking through the courtyard in the west end of the palace. You walked along the water's edge near a patch of desert Lillis leaning over to take in their sweet scent but your peace was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"LADY MAZA!! LADY MAZA!!" You turned around to see one of the captains running in your direction.

"What is it Captain?" you asked the man who now stood in front of you out of breath.

"My lady... the Sandbar Bandits have breached the western post... they are heading for the palace..." he explained out of breath. Your heart skipped a beat as he told you these words.

"Gather your men and have them ready at the west gates.. I do not want those men getting into the palace walls if the men I take fail in keeping them in the city." you ordered as you stood and ran in the direction of the main throne room. Last time these bandits entered city gates, you almost lost and you knew you would need help. You just only hoped you could get the help and reach the city before the bandits caused too much destruction...


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

Chapter 3

(Your POV)

You ordered the captain to round his men and prepare for battle as you ran for the throne room. You opened the main door to the throne room with a loud bang. Everyone seemed to now glance at you including the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, my sincere apologies...but there is trouble at the west gate...we need one of the guardians...the troops can't hold them off much longer..." you apologized as you ran up closer noticing the same young man from last night now standing to his feet.

"Which shall we send?" your king questioned. You looked at the guy beside you and something told you to do this.

''You're the new guardian correct?'' you questioned.

"Yes..'' he replied looking at you strangely in a way you could not read.

''We're breaking you in...'' You replied grabbing hold of one of his wrists and pulling him away...

"What is going on?" he asked as you continued to pull him at a fast pace through the palace.

"We're calling upon your help and any guardian will do." you explained. You finally made it to the front gates where one of your men had two horses ready to ride.

"Get on one." You told the guardian as you quickly mounted your horse. You were impressed by his speed which told you he wasn't one of royalty whom was used to taking their time to mount. "Keep up Sir Seto... KIA!" you spoke as you ordered your horse to break forth. Once again he was a quick study and managed to come up beside you.

"You may know how to ride Sir Seto, but can you fight?" you asked briefly looking at him. He looked at you but you looked forward. He then looked the same direction as you as you came over a small hill where your men were engaged with the bandits. "HIYA!!" you ordered the horse so to help your men...

(Seto's POV)

You were stunned by her roughness. You had never expected a woman such as herself to do such as this. She just charged on as if she were a soldier prepared to fight at all costs. That's when it hit you. What if she got herself into trouble or worse killed. You quickly charged blindly into the battle field below. You looked for her worried that she was being too rash in her actions as you yourself fought off those who attacked you.

"Dark Fang Lord come forth!" came her voice as you saw a bolt of light come from where the palace was in the distance followed by a loud shrill. The shrill was not that of a human being.

"My lady!" you called following where her voice came from. You suddenly came to another ledge where you saw here not mounted and a strange beast with strange hair and a cape seeming to be wings and claws ready for an attack. She had her hands out as they seemed to be burning with flames. But she wasn't facing the monster and it not her. Instead they each had their backs to one another as they were surrounded by armed men.

"In the name of the Pharaoh you shall not take another step forth!" She yelled the men continued to hold up their weapons so to attack her.

"The Pharaoh has no stand over us! Nor do his servants!" one of the men yelled at her. You felt your anger reach its limit. How dare someone speak to her, a lady, in such a manor? She had no weapon but her hands and they all were armed which meant there was only one thing you could do.

You charged your horse over the short ledge where you landed right outside the circle of men and hurried forth.

"Grab my lady!" you quickly told her. She didn't waste her time and extended her hand where you grasped hold of it as your steed continued a full sprint. You held onto her tight and swung her onto your horse behind you.

"Dark Fang Lord executes!" She yelled looking back at the creature that obeyed her command and fought against the group that were now firing their arrows at the both of you. She quickly reached back as a strong force was thrown from her palm causing a large explosion.

The wind from the blast reached the two of you forcing her to turn back around and quickly grasp around your waist so to keep her balance on the horse. You shut your eyes do protect them from the blowing sand but opened them once the wind was over. That's when you realized her arms wrapped tightly around your waist line and her face buried in your back. Your body stiffened in surprise of her hold like so but your body then got over it as another part of you felt satisfied. One of your hands released itself from the reins of the horse and set itself on her arms where they wrapped around your stomach. She was startled by this and quickly released her arms while the horse was still in a sprint which caused her to loose her balance falling off the back with a yell.

"MY LADY!" You called quickly turning the horse around so to help the girl who was now on the ground. Before the horse even made it back, you dismounted and ran the rest of the way. "My Lady, are you alright?" you asked concerned as you went to help her up. She raised her hand signalling you to let her be as she pushed herself up out of the sand. "My Lady, are you alright?" you asked once more as she sat up. You kneeled down in front of her so to help her. She looked up at you with her soil brown eyes as you now helped her to her feet...

(Your POV)

Your thoughts were empty as you looked at a pair of sparkling Nile blue eyes. You didn't even notice yourself as you softly brought your hands to his upper arms so he could help you rise to your feet.

"Are you alright my lady?" he smoothly asked once again not breaking contact with your eyes.

"I believe I am." you replied somewhat out of breath.

You don't know how long you stood there only looking not even moving. You didn't know why this was happening, but it was. That's when you felt the warm sensation of his breath on your lips making you realize the closeness of the two of you.. Your face shot downwards quickly as the moment registered. You had let your guard down and it almost hurt you. You could not let such a thing happen again no matter the circumstances. You dropped your hands then quickly turned to the area you had come from. Bringing your fingers to your mouth, you gave a shrill whistle so to call your horse, but it didn't reply.

"It must have travelled back to the palace.." you murmured to yourself scanning the grounds. The battle was over and your troops had proven victorious by driving the bandits out. A few seconds later there was a shrill which you recognized having you look above you to see the Dark Fang Lord. You raised your arm so to call the creature back to its resting place until you would need him again. "Thank you for your help my friend.." You told the creature as it returned to its light form and darted to the area the kingdom would be.

"What was that thing?" came the Priest's voice. You turned around not looking at his eyes.

"They are creatures that we call shadow creatures in which we use to help us in battle." you replied softly as you looked at the thing around your wrist which showed you something you didn't expect to see. That's when...

(Seto's POV)

She looked at the metal around her wrist as shock took her features.

"I couldn't have used that much.." she whispered before you noticed her knees give way.

"My lady!" you gasped catching the female. You looked to see her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. "My lady?? My lady?" you spoke trying to wake the woman up. You did not know what was wrong with her and did not know what to do.

"LADY MAZA!" yelled a voice. You looked up to see one of the men running in your direction with more men behind him.

"What happened to her?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I do not know. She was calling off that monster one second, then she collapses right here the next" you explained. The one you suspected to have charge looked at the same thing on her wrist she examined before falling.

"She must be taken to Lady Kira immediately"

"What happened to her?" You asked the soldier.

"She only has so much power Sir Seto and she used too much in this battle when she added her shadow creature" he explained.

"I will take her back. You will take the troops and do a final search and make sure the threat is gone." You ordered as you picked the girl up without much effort and walked over to the horse given to you. You mounted the animal quickly with Maza still unconscious in your hold. You had her set with her back against your chest and her head leaning against your shoulder as you held her around her waist with one arm and controlling the steed with the other.

"Are you sure you have her Sir Seto?" the captain questioned.

"I am sure Captain. Now carry out the orders I gave you." you replied to him as you signalled for the horse to begin its run back to the palace as the sun began to set on the horizon...

(Kira's POV)

You were walking in a court yard when you hear the sound of your name. You looked up towards the doorway and saw master Rubin.

"There you are child." he spoke somewhat urgently.

"What's going on Master Rubin? Do you need me for something?" you asked walking up to the older man.

"You must come quickly Kira. Maza has returned but exceeded her limits in the fight" he explained to you. You were shocked at his words then soon became worried for your friend.

"Where is she?" You immediately asked you master.

"They are taking her to her quarters as I tell you this." he informed you.

"Thank you Master Rubin" you called as you ran as fast as your legs would carry you to where you friend was to be...

(Seto's POV)

"Where is she?" came a voice. You looked up and saw a girl about your age with long brown hair and blue eyes like your own. As you looked at her she looked like the young lady in the throne room today next to the Pharaoh's son.

"Are you Kira?" you asked. She only nodded at you before speaking once more.

"Where is she?"

You glanced at the door to the room and nodded in its direction. "I was told to place her in there and so I did." you told her.

She thanked you and hurried into the room. You gained some curiosity and followed her inside. The one you now knew as Kira seemed to be quickly tending to the unconscious Maza.

"How long will she be like this?" You asked. Kira looked at you briefly then back to her friend.

"I pray not long, and knowing her as I do I am right." She told you.

You just kept quiet and watched this girl do her job. She seemed to be quite skilled in the art of magic like Maza as you looked on. After some time passed, Kira just stepped back.

"That is all I can do now. She will just need some rest" You nodded and walked out of the room bumping in to someone on your way out. You looked and saw the Pharaoh himself.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" The Pharaoh asked you.

You immediately gave a bow in respect to the man and replied strongly, "I was the one who brought her here and waited to see if there was anymore assistance I could give." The Pharaoh smiled at you as put a hand on your shoulder.

"I commemorate you on such an action my boy, but I would believe Kira would have perfect control," he changed the direction of his glance from you to Kira, "How is she? I just received the news" he questioned. Kira walked over to the Pharaoh and bowed as well.

"She should be fine sir. Right now, all anyone can do for her is to let her rest since the danger she was in is now gone" The Pharaoh nodded in acknowledgement then left down the hallway. "Thank you Sir Seto. Your fast actions are greatly appreciated." Kira spoke as she herself stepped out of the room closing the door to the quarters.

"It was what I could do..." you replied with a nod. Kira sighed in exhaustion and walked into the next room which you suspected to be hers. You decided to follow her example and leave for your quarters...

(FF Couple days later)

(Your POV)

You were still quite tired despite the fact you had slept several days. It had been some time since you pushed yourself to your limits as you did several days ago, and it was still taking a toll on your body. You had decided to go out to an oasis nearby so to get out and cleanse yourself from the battle a couple days ago. You mounted your horse, which had found its way back to the stable as you had thought, and rode out nearby where the small oasis lay. You tied the steed to a nearby tree and set your things near the water's edge before slipping into the cool soothing liquid. The water was small but deep with a small waterfall at one end. It was the perfect place to do such a thing due to its calming sounds of the water softly running over the rocks above and into the water below. You were startled by the sound of the plants meaning someone was near.

"Who goes there!" You quickly yelled forcing all but your head under the water. You stayed there like that waiting until out from your left stepped...


	4. Chapter 4: Not Allowed

Chapter 4

(Your POV)

You gazed in shock to see the priest in just as a surprised state as you. As he saw it was you he immediately turned away so his back was to you.

"I am deeply and truly sorry My Lady. I asked where I could find you and I was told here, but they did not tell me what you were doing out here." he quickly apologized as you could not see the look on his face. You quickly swam over to where your clothes lay and pulled them over your still wet body without much time to dry yourself off. You took the cape and set it around your shoulders. So to cover yourself further. You looked back and saw the Priest still had his own back to you.

"You can turn to face me now Sir Seto.." you spoke as you finished clasping the cape around in front of your neck so to cover yourself. You turned to face him as he did as well...

(Seto's POV)

What did you just see? You had your back to the sorceries and found yourself apologizing for your intrusion. But what was most awkward was the feeling in your lower stomach as you thought of what you had just seen. She was perfect. Not a flaw in her according to your eye. You heard the water behind you telling you she was getting out of the solution. You fought back every urge you had to look at her perfect form once more. She was, dare you think it, more beautiful then Hora herself. So to calm yourself, you thought back to why you came here in the first place. You continued thinking to yourself not to look back, not knowing what would happen.

"You can turn to face me now Sir Seto.." came her soothed voice from behind you. You turned to see her fastening a cloak around her shoulders so to cover the clothing she now wore which was beginning to stick to her slender still damp body. Her long brown hair was still down dripping water droplets onto the ground below. You were speechless. Even now she mesmerized you with a sense of beauty.

"What is it that you wanted Sir Seto?" She questioned taking her hands and squeezing the water from the tips so she could place her locks on the top of her head fastening them in place with something like a comb. She seemed still somewhat shaken from the intrusion just as you were.

"I- I wanted to see how you were doing M-my Lady... I- I have not seen you since you wore yourself out..." you spoke up remembering when you sped back to the palace several days before with her in your arms and her soft warm breath teasing your neck as she breathed. She seemed somewhat confused then took to the matter.

"Oh yes, I am fine thank you. And I thank you for your assistance in the situation Sir Seto." She replied grasping the cloak around her shoulders. It now felt as if there was something logged in your throat so you could not speak. She only gazed at you with her soft brown eyes that seemed to glisten from the reflection of the water near by...

(Your POV)

"What is it Sir Seto?" you asked the brunette who only stared at you at this moment.

He had been silent for some time making you wonder about him. His Nile blue eyes fixed on your own at the sound of your voice. You couldn't quite read what he was thinking, which was a hard thing to do. You did have the ability to 'read' a person just by looking at them, but this man made it difficult. You were so deep in your own thought that you didn't notice him walk up to you.

"My lady.." came his voice that brought you back to your reality. It was once again like how it was out of the palace gates when he helped you to your feet after falling off the horse. His eyes glimmered with a small haze as they looked at you causing you to loose your senses looking into their perfect shade.

"What is it?" you asked in a daze as you continued to look at his Nile eyes. You had heard of a great body of water of that color. It was said to be far larger then the Nile and Red Sea and the water as blue as the most beautiful shade of Jade. But this trance caused you not to realize what was going on at the moment...

(Seto's POV)

She was so entrancing! You, by now, stood where Maza's back lay against the rock behind her and her intoxicating breath tickling the skin of your lips. This feeling was almost too much. You looked into the sorceries' sand colored eyes plunging you deeper into your fantasy.

"Priest! I plea thou not-" but her words were too late and fell of deaf ears as you brought her small frame against yours and enveloping her lips with your own. In those moments, it was as if you were no longer in the world of the living but that one only experienced by the gods themselves. A soft moan entered your pleased ears from the guardian just before those soft sweet lips became those of burning fire forcing you to bring distance between yourselves breaking the kiss. You brought your fingertips to your lips where a burning feeling sensation still remained.

"I tried to warn thee..." whispered the sorceries soft voice making you realize she had walked a few paces away. You looked at the sorceries with confusion. "Thou must NOT do again what thou just did for there lay worse consequences than my own barriers to one who tries to be involved with one whom has vowed a life of separation from love until much later..." She told you. You did not completely understand her.

"What riddles do you speak?" you asked.

"My life calls for me to live my life alone not allowed to love another until it is time..." she explained to you.

"When will this time come?" You asked with hope.

"For you Priest... never... for it is not just a vow that keeps you from me but law. We both are of high abilities and a union between two beings like ourselves becomes a threat to the security of this kingdom which even the Gods would not allow." She told you.

"What if I were to tell you that none of that matters to me.." you questioned going up to her once more for she was picking up her things as if getting ready to leave. She paused as if caught off guard. You took this chance and brought your hand under her chin lifting her face gently up where she looked at you...

"Priest Seto, don't do something thou whilst regret..." she murmured as there was a look of confusion in the young woman's eyes. You wanted to kiss her again. You didn't care how bad your lips would burn. You wanted to feel that sensation from before once more.

"Whatever it is that wants to keep you away from me, it does not matter to me.." You told her. What you said was true. You did not quite understand it yourself, but there was something with this young woman that made you lust for her. Something seemed to come to her mind as she pulled herself away from you with a jolt.

"I can't..." she spoke looking away from you. You did not know what to say. "I can't feed your hope Priest. I am sorry but there is no way. You may lust for me. I'm sure many do. It is nature for one to lust for something one can't have. I cannot love you, Priest Seto. Go back to your studies and don't further pursue me..." she spoke as you watched her walk leaving you alone in the oasis and a feeling of your heart being ripped from your chest...

(Your POV)

It had been several days since that time at the oasis. Since that day, you had done your best to avoid the young man completely. This distance was not just for his sake, but your own. You knew all too well that you could not afford to love another at this age. You were at your prime stage in learning and excelling in your abilities that you could not have any distractions. You had to become strong. You had to protect others, the opposite of what you did those many seasons ago...

Flash Back

Fire surrounded you in all directions no matter which way you went. You were only a seven year old child and your village was all in flame. The bandits had come through while everyone was sleeping and did this. You could hear screaming all around you as the entire village was now in chaos. There was then the sound of hoofs coming in your direction. You knew full well that it was one of the bandits looking for more of the villagers like yourself. You quickly ran as fast as your little legs would carry you and managed to duck under a pile of wood that had not been burned yet by the flames. That's when you saw her. She was a girl of pale skin and blue hair. You had never seen someone like her. You knew she was not of the village. Instead, she must have been the new comer that you had heard about. She was looking around as if confused and not sure what was going on.

"RUN!" you yelled. She stopped and looked in your direction, but that's when the man on horse back emerged from a wall of flame. The girl looked at the man in fear as he rode in her direction. The girl finally seemed to unfreeze and started to run in your direction.

"Help me!!" she cried. Fear took you. You didn't want that man to find you. You had only heard of bad things happening to those who were captured by bandits and you did not wish for that to happen to you. You cowered. You plunged yourself deeper into the safety of the wood pile as the girl tried to run in your direction, but the bandit on his steed caught up to her and seized her from the ground screaming for you to help her, but you were too afraid to fight..

After that you stayed under the wood until morning light came upon the burned down village. You crawled out from underneath the piled of wood into the desert sun. Looking around you did not see a single building or house left standing. All had been destroyed and no one was left, alive at least. You knew about death, due to your father and mother dying only a harvest ago in an accident in the fields leaving you to fend for yourself in the village. The bodies of your fellow villagers were lying on the ground burned or beaten to death. You walked around holding some hope keeping your hand over your mouth so to lessen the stench of the burnt carcasses. In your journey you could tell that most of those killed were the men of the village. Only every once in a while did you spot a mother and rarely the children you had grown up with. This told you that the women and other children must have been taken away to be sold in a distant land like the village story teller had told you in his many stories that included the bandits. You did not know that time of day but the sun was high in the sky and your stomach growled in hunger. That's when you heard the cracking of wood. You turned around quickly taking defensive so to see who was behind you. There, stood an older gentle man with black hair and violet eyes. You only knew him as a stranger and took a higher level of defense as your hands suddenly sparked with small balls of flame scaring you seeing that it had not happened before, but it seemed good to you at this moment.

"Don't come near me bandit!" you yelled at the stranger. The man held his arms up as if in surrender.

"Please my child I am not here to harm you.."

"Then who are you?" you demanded.

"I am merely a passing stranger. My name is Rubin. I saw the smoke from a far distance and came to investigate. What happened child?" the man asked of you in a soothing manor. You did not know what was happening, but it was as if everything was beginning to break as tears came to your small brown eyes.

"They came while everyone was sleeping. They burnet the houses and took all they didn't kill.." you told him as you tried your best to remain strong.

"Then what about you? You are here and not injured..." Rubin questioned you.

"I was hiding.. They did not see me." You told him as the emotions from last night began to hit you like one of the giant blocks you had heard was used in the pyramid tombs of the pharaohs.

"You are the only survivor then my child?" the man asked. You could not speak without crying so all you could do was nod your head. "You know you have special abilities my child. Do you mind if I teach you how to use them?" Rubin asked in a calm voice..

End Flashback

That day had been the darkest yet best day of your life so far. It was true you had lost all you had left in your life, but you began a new one that led you to where you were today. You never even dreamed of living in the palace of the Pharaoh and serving him in protecting others from the fate you had lived earlier in your life. You always would remember the girl with blue hair and how you might have helped her but chose not to due to your choice to cower. She was your reason for trying as best you could. You didn't want someone else to end how she most likely did.

"My lady?" came a voice that broke you from your thoughts. You turned to face the speaker knowing who it was.

"I thought I told you not to pursue me." You spoke smoothly to the young priest who served the pharaohs son. He seemed to look away from you remembering the conversation. You could not let him become close to you no matter if you wanted it yourself. Love is something you could not afford in your life. There was silence between the two of you for several drops of sand but he then became to one to speak.

"The Pharaoh told me he wished to see you My Lady.. He told me it was urgent." The young Priest told you, once again looking at you with his jade blue eyes. You remained in your unmoved state.

"Thank you Priest. I am on my way now." You told him as you then passed him in the doorway on your way to the Pharaoh. As you walked in a steady pace, you could sense him walking behind you.

"Don't you have studying to do with Guardian Auknadan?" you questioned the young man.

"Is it a crime for me to escort a lady such as you to The Pharaoh? Even the palace has its dangers My Lady." The Priest replied. You stopped turning to face the young man.

"It is not a crime Priest, but all in this palace know me well enough to know that I can handle myself on my own." You told him. He did not respond with words only a stare. His jade eyes were almost pleading to you for something, and you knew what it was he wanted. You could not give in. 'NO!' You screamed to yourself as you fought the urge to give him what it was he wished for, but it was too late yet again...

His lips took your own as they had done just days before. His lips were soft and tender, a sensation you had only felt once before those days ago. Quickly, he took advantaged of your stunned expression and brought one hand to the back of your neck lightly teasing the skin with his fingertips as his other arm pulled you against him. You knew full well this was not allowed, but it was pleasuring to you. Your eyes closed as your body just seemed to relax forgetting about fighting back against him with strength. His fingers left your neck and began to find themselves in the tips of your hair then the small of your back

"Priest.. Please" you managed to whisper in his kiss. You were about to fight back but you felt his lips leave your own. There was a sense of relief until you felt his lips again. This time, the sensation came to the skin on your neck. He took his hands and pulled you against him further where you could almost feel every part of his body against your own.

"Be with me My Lady... I plea" he whispered as you could feel his comforting breath caress the skin of your neck. You couldn't think. What could you say? Would you follow the law... or your own desires?


	5. Chapter 5: Assignment

Chapter 5

(Your POV)

You forced yourself from this state and pushed him away.

"I can not allow this kind of action Priest... I apologize to you for my weakened state, but if you EVER do that again I will take action against you." you told him. You could tell he was hurt as you were. It was true that you had the slightest feeling for this being, but that feeling was overpowered by your common sense. You knew it would cause more pain if you went on and returned that feeling and in return get discovered than if you were to stop this problem now. Yes! That's all that this was. It is only a problem and problems are things you solved well. "Now if you do not mind Priest, I shall be going to the Pharaoh and I suggest you go on with your duties for they are everything but following me around dreaming of something you will never have." You told him as you walked away in the direction of the main throne room...

Once you were near the door way, you fixed the few strands of wild hair from your altercation with the priest. Once you felt yourself normal and presentable, you stepped into the large room.

"My king you called for my presence?" you announced going down to a knee in respect to the man.

"Stand up Maza." spoke the gentle voice of the king. You followed his command and approached the stairs that led to the throne which your king sat.

"What is it you wish my lord?" you asked.

"Maza, There is a task I am offering you. You do not have to do this." He began as if sounding worried. You knew this tone. He was about to send you on a mission outside the palace gates where you were not as protected.

"My King, I assure you that no task is too dangerous for me and my men. What is the mission?" you asked.

"Maza you will not be allowed to take many men with you. Only two at the most that is what worries me." the Pharaoh told you.

"Well what kind of mission is it my king, why would it worry you so?" you asked. Then, the king stood up from his throne which surprised and somewhat scared you. He never had done such a thing before. He came down the steps where he stood in front of you the top of your head reached to about his nose.

"Maza," he began setting his hands on your shoulders, "Ever since you arrived here with Kira and Rubin, I have seen you and Kira as my daughters. Now I am asking one of them to possibly give up her life." You were somewhat startled. He had never acted this way as he gave you a task.

"W-What am I being asked to do?" you stammered.

"There have been rumors of an attack on the palace, and I need you to find if those rumors are true."

"How is that so dangerous my king I have done such things many a time?" you asked feeling relieved.

"But you haven't done one like this Maza..." came another voice. You looked over to see Master Rubin walking up a look of complete seriousness on his aged face.

"Master?" you asked concerned.

"Maza you will be leaving for a far off land. If we sent you as any sort of troop you would be killed on the spot, you will be going with no protection and no connection to this palace. Put in a simple way this is the most dangerous task we could ever ask you to do." Master Rubin told you. Your entire body slowly began to stiffen up.

"Who am I going after?" you asked quietly.

"A troop of ruthless bandits east of the palace. I would say a three day journey on horse back. They may only be bandits, but they have the numbers and the leader to do damage if we don't know what they are up to." The pharaoh told you. You took a deep breath so to calm yourself.

"I shall do this My Pharaoh, for I vowed to protect.. Even... even if I must die for that to happen." you spoke up.

"Hopefully it will never come to that Maza.. You should not be in danger if you can keep your identity a secret by taking on the identity of another" Master Rubin told you.

"How is that possible? If they know the palace then they should know me.." you replied.

"Not exactly... there is not much time to explain. Choose two men at the most to go with you and have them prepare." The pharaoh told you. You nodded and gave a small bow.

"I shall be gone by dawn's light" you told them before leaving the main throne room in search for the one person you had in mind...

"I am honored My Lady. I shall prepare at once." Kaban, one of your higher soldiers, replied when you told him about the task at hand.

"Yes Kaban, I thank you." You replied as you yourself went to your quarters to prepare for the journey. In your room, you were greeted by Kira.

"Kira.." you spoke as you noticed the look on your friend's face.

"You're leaving?" she asked. You nodded in response. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know Kira, and from Master Rubin and the Pharaoh told me... I... I ... I may not come back." you finally managed to get that last bit out.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just as it sounds Kira, the people I'm investigating will kill me if they know." you told her bluntly so to get through this yourself. That's when you felt your friend's tight embrace.

"Then make sure they don't know what you're up to Maza.." she told you. You hugged your friend back.

"I will Kira.. I will" you told her. Finally the two of you pulled apart and you could see the tears that threatened her eyes. You both had grown up with each other and thought of each other as sisters. And right now would be the hardest thing to do. "I have to change.. If you would excuse me Kira.." you told your friend. She nodded and left your room. You gave a small sigh and prepared for your travels...

(FF early morning)

You and Kaban mounted a single horse with him riding lead in the darkness of the early morning. You both decided going as family would do you both best. Then two people traveling together would not seem suspicious.

"Stay safe you two.. We hope to see you again soon" Master Rubin spoke up. You nodded to your master as your arms wrapped around the soldier's waist so not to fall off. Just beyond your master stood no other than the Priest.

"Don't worry Sir Rubin I shall protect the Lady with my life if necessary" Kaban spoke nodding his head like a bow to your Master. Your attention was lost as you looked at the priest. You could almost see admiration in his eyes. Most likely about Kaban and how you were with him. "Shall we go My Lady?" questioned Kaban bringing your attention back to him. You looked at the man for a brief second before nodding and looking back at the Priest. Your eyes met for a couple seconds before you felt the jolt of the horse beginning its trot away from the palace and into your dangerous travel. You turned your head back to face forward not wanting to leave any regrets. You could only think about your mission at the moment...

(FF Two days)

"My lady..." Kaban spoke up after the two of you had been traveling for several hours.

"What is it Kaban? And I thought we would not say My Lady while on this journey" you replied.

"I'm sorry.. Maza.. But, there is a small oasis it seems up ahead. I think we should make a stop and water the horse before going further." He suggested.

"Sounds alright to me we could fill the water sacks as well." you told him.

The two of you rode in silence as you had done the past two days. The only time the two of you spoke was to get your identities strait. The two of you made it to the small oasis and did as planned. Kaban helped you off the steed and onto the ground. You took the sacks for water and went to the water's edge so to fill them. The desert sun was not at its highest but it was still hot. As you filled the sacks you wiped a beat of sweat from your brow.

"Are you alright Maza?" Kaban asked as he stood next to the horse that was drinking the oasis' water.

"I am Kaban, It's just a little warm." you told him.

"Do you wish to stay here until nightfall when traveling can be much more pleasant?" he suggested. You looked at the man who was only a few years older than yourself. His light mud colored hair almost matched his tanned skin.

"Do you think it would be best Kaban?" you asked him.

"Yes, we wouldn't need as much water if we stayed here until nightfall, but I do warn you Maza that it could get very cold at night and more dangerous." he told you. You were only less than a day away from your destination, so danger didn't phase you as much.

"I agree at staying here Kaban. After two days of travel I think it would be nice to take a small break." you told him.

The two of you tied the horse to a near by tree and sat at the water's edge. At one point, you fell asleep under the shade of a nice sized rock near the water's edge unaware of the danger near by...

(??'s POV)

"Are they still there?" the officer asked you as he came up to where you were stationed on a ridge.

"Yes sir, it seems they are resting." you told your superior.

"They must be foreigners, because anyone in their right mind would not rest in our lands." you heard the officer mummer.

"Shall we take care of them sir?" you asked. You could see a look you knew well come to the officer's face. That look only meant a good thing for you and the other men but a bad omen for the travelers who were on your land...

(Kaban's POV)

You were leaned against the rock by the water's edge next to the sorceries that lay asleep. It was best for her to rest, because you knew that the next few days would be the hardest. You knew the lands the two of you had entered and the dangers that lay. You sat there carving at a medium sized branch you took from a tree. It was true you did not bring any means of protection from the palace with you, but you had been working on small things like this. It was true the sorceries had great power but you both decided it be best if she refrain as much as she could from using them so not to ruin her cover. You looked over at the female who laid on the ground a small blanket from the horse playing as a pillow for her head and the shade her blanket from the day's heat. She was a beautiful girl, but you would never think of her that way even if you wanted to. You had known her since she had come and started her command on the guard. You had gone with her on several missions and you only saw her as a close friend of yours and you knew it was the same with her. For that reason, the two of you could never think of each other in such a way. You were startled when you heard a faint crack. You stayed still for several seconds waiting for any other noise and was answered by another faint crack. You knew something was wrong and reached over'

"Maza, wake up.." you spoke lightly shaking the girl next to you. There was a small groan from the girl before you saw her eyes open.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked sitting up.

"No time Maza, get up and walk to the horse carefully." you whispered to her knowing whoever it was, was still far enough away to not hear you. She looked at you startled by your cautiousness.

"Kaban-" she began, but it was interrupted by another crack but this one was different, because right after you heard a faint wisp of air just before a sharp pain entered your upper chest...

(Your POV)

You watched in sudden horror as an arrow pierced Kaban near his shoulder.

"KABAN!" You yelled holding your arms out so to catch your friend as he went to his knees.

"Maza, get on the horse and run.. now." he told you. How were the two of you found so quickly?

"I can't leave you Kaban." You told him as you took your hand and removed the arrow from right under his shoulder then quickly placing your hand on the wound applying pressure. You weren't even sure what was going on so you couldn't use your powers as you and Kaban had agreed.

"Maza quickly they are still far enough away for you to go. Get on the horse right away for it is the only way I can guarantee your safety." he replied.

"NO, I will not leave you here Kaban, If I go you shall come with me." you told him as you went to stand up, but you were stopped by a voice.

"Your aim is getting worse Syrin!" you looked up to see an older man who you could tell had to be a bandit.

"Too bad.. I was hoping to kill him so we wouldn't have to worry" spoke another as he stepped into your view from behind a large boulder.

"Who are you? What do you want?" you demanded.

"A woman with a mouth... interesting." the first one spoke.

"Stay back!!" you yelled holding your hand forward as if going to attack with a spell.

"What are you going to do slap us to death girl, cause I do believe we have the better toys.." the one you thought to be Syrin spoke as he dropped the bow in his hand and unsheathed a medium sized sword from his belt. They didn't know! If they had known who you were they would have backed away or said something different.

"If it's money you want we do not carry any we are only travelers on our way to Kalgoa" you spoke.

You were then taken off guard as someone grabbed you from behind. You screamed but your scream was muffled by a hand.

"Such a pretty girl.. What would you be going to a place like Kalgoa?" the voice of the one who grabbed you asked.

"Please sir.." you hear Kaban gasp in his pain as he stood to his feet grasping his bleeding chest. "Please.. Let her go.. She is the wife of my brother.. If you want someone take me please and let the girl go... so she can go home to my brother" Kaban asked. You wanted to fight so badly but you couldn't you knew if you used magic now that your cover would be blown which would put you and Kaban in even more danger.

"Your brother's wife eh?" the bandit asked as you felt him pull you closer to him making you want to vomit.

"Yes sir.. my brother's wife.. They own several fields near Kalgoa" Kaban told him.

"How rich is your brother?" one of the bandits asked. You could almost tell what Kaban was getting to, but you didn't know if it could work, but that sentence seemed to lift his spirits.

"My brother is quite wealthy even in time of famine he can fed himself, his family and the workers of his fields, and this year is a good harvest, so he should have some wealth." Kaban explained. You could hear the bandit who had you lightly laugh.

"Well, maybe killing you may not do me as good as keeping you alive… Go to your brother and tell him that if he ever wishes to see his beloved again that he can pay us a nice ransom for her. She is a pretty one so the price will be high wouldn't you say men?" The bandit spoke as you noticed many more men erupt from all around from behind rocks and trees. They all spoke in agreement all with one look on their face as who you now assumed to be the leader kept his hold on you. "You have by the next moon or we will either sell her off or just keep her to ourselves, of course we can not guarantee the condition of such a beauty by that time, so I suggest you get to hurrying..." He told Kaban who looked at you in shock.

"Please Kaban, GO! They don't know who I am!" you pleaded to him using telepathy. It was the one power you could use without the others knowing.

"But what is your price so that I can tell my brother.." Kaban spoke.

"Have your brother bring how much he thinks she's worth and if we like it than he can have her back.. If not.." swiftly, he took the one hand from your mouth and quickly took it and brought a dagger from his belt to your neck to the point you didn't want to breathe. "We'll just go ahead and kill her..." he finished. Kaban was shocked.

"Please! Do not harm her, I will be back with my brother and he will pay you any sum you wish..." he told the man. The bandit only laughed, pressing the metal harder onto your skin forcing a small moan of pain from your lips.

"I suggest you mount your steed and go on your way fool." the bandit spoke as you felt yourself jerked and dragged away.

"MAZA! Don't worry! We'll get you!" you heard Kaban yell as you were dragged away to a place you would later know to be worse than the underworld itself...


	6. Chapter 6: Race To Rescue

Chapter 6

(Kira's POV)

Maza and Kaban had been gone for several days by now. You knew they were far off due to the fact you could not sense her or her power. It was true you feared your sister would never return, but you also knew Master Rubin would have accompanied her if he saw it as that dangerous.

"That's not completely true" announced the voice of your master. You looked over to see him standing at the doorway with a saddened look upon his face.

"It has to be! You wouldn't have sent her out to die! You replied.

"Kira, you and Maza are both grown. I can no longer shelter you as I once did. I will not be in this realm forever, so Maza must learn control before then. This mission will test that if it doesn't kill her." Your master explained.

"Control? What do you mean? You said it yourself that she had excellent spell control-" you were cut off by your master.

"Not that kind of control Kira..." You were speechless. You did not completely understand what you master meant.

"Do you remember the day you won your freedom?" He asked. "Of course! It was one of the best days of my life!" you replied.

"Do you remember what I had to do?" He stated. You thought remembering the details.

Flash Back

"You dare take up for THAT little BEETLE!!" Tyron snapped.

"Her name is KIRA, and she's MY FRIEND!!" Maza retorted. From the look on her face you could tell she was getting angry. Suddenly you saw Rubin come out of the brush near you...

"Maza!! Control yourself!!" He yelled. What was he talking about? Tyron must have realized something, because a venomous smirk played on his face.

"...trying to conceal her weakness aren't you..." he chuckled. Now what was HE talking about?

"Maza... is it?..."

"You leave her alone Tyron...if you want a battle I will give you one..." Rubin yelled. He looked over at Maza who was still in a fighting position. "Maza... control yourself child..." Rubin called out

"Stay out of this!!" Tyron yelled extending his hand sending Rubin flying back into the large rock you were by knocking him out.

"MASTER!!" Maza yelled. Tyron began to laugh the laugh you were familiar with. "You disgrace of a human being... what did you do to him!!" Maza yelled her anger rising.

"He's only sleeping dear... I want Kira back..." he sneered at her as he looked over at you making you try to hide more behind the rock.

"You're not going near her AGAIN!!" Maza yelled holding out her arms.

"You cannot stand against my power child... Kira is MINE" he yelled. It was as if it was her last straw. Maza let out a loud yell as you saw the ground around her shaking and a soft glow forming around her.

"You will NOT harm ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!! I will make SURE of it!!" she yelled. You heard a groan and looked over to see Rubin opening his eyes only to have his face go into shock. He quickly stood to his feet.

"Calm down Maza... PLEASE!!", but it was too late. She opened her eyes and they were no longer brown but a glowing shade of emerald green, and the aura around her had turned a violet colour. "YOU WILL NOT HARM ANOTHER INNOCENT PERSON AGAIN!!" she yelled as her anger only seemed to grow.

"Rubin, is this the power you were hesitant to unleash..." Tyron spoke with a chuckle. You were completely scared at the moment what was happening...

"Tyron... you do not know what you have just unleashed..." You heard Rubin mutter. Suddenly Maza threw her arm out and Tyron was sent flying out of sight. That was something you had never seen before. She started to run in the direction he went, but there was suddenly sparks of light around her as she let out a yell of pain. You looked over to see the origin of this painstaking power was Rubin himself. "I'm sorry child... but it's for your safety..." he whispered as he scream persisted. After several more seconds she just seemed to give out and he released his hold...

You came from behind the large rock and ran over to the girl whom had dared to protect you. Rubin came not far behind you. You kneeled to the ground next to her reaching out to touch her.

"M-Maza... please wake up..." you pleaded. Her dress was now tattered with several holes from the attack Rubin placed and her hair was messy. "Why did you do it Mr. Rubin?" you asked almost afraid to touch her in fear of it hurting her. He just sighed as he picked up your friend gently.

"I'm sorry you had to witness such events young Kira, but what I did had to be done... but from now on I do believe you will be calling me Master Rubin am I right.." He replied. That's when things came to you. She did get Tyron away which meant that... you were free. A genuine smile formed on your lips for the first time in so long. You looked up at the man with that smile. "Thank you Master Rubin!" you thanked him. "Do not thank me child... thank Maza when she wakes once again... for now...let us take you to our home..." he told you. You nodded and followed your new master...

End Flash Back

"Why did you do it Master Rubin? You never did tell me." You asked as you thought of your friend that day and her body lying on the ground.

"When that happened, Maza she was not Maza..." he started. You jut looked at him listening intently. "You can say that there are two Mazas... one is the one you see and speak to everyday. The other she is ruthless and uncontrollable! She is the main piece of her power. With out that side of her, Maza would not be as powerful. Like you and the pendant Kira. This other side is also one of evil. I first learned that lesson when I first took Maza in as a young child. I was teaching her wind spells and she was not learning it as quickly that day. She became so frustrated that the sight you saw those years ago came to life." He seemed to pause as if reliving the scene in his mind, "She could not be calmed. Even I talking to her did not seem to have any effect. The only way I could control her was to attack her myself. Luckily, we were out on our own. My worst fear was that she would get that way while in a populated area."

"How dangerous is this.. Dark Maza?" you asked.

"Think of Maza fighting and the damage she can do if she were on the side of evil" You thought for a bit realizing the damage she was capable. "Now multiply that by at least ten.." Master Rubin added. The reality came to you..

"How will she control such a force? It seems impossible" You asked.

"That, I do not know... I can only pray that now that she is older, she can be reached in that state and can be calmed into taking back control." You master sighed. You now feared more than you ever did for your friend. She was out somewhere where there was the chance of getting killed or worse killing someone because she couldn't control herself. But your thought was diminished when a booming voice echoed through the palace halls.

"LADY KIRA!! LADY KIRA!!" You got up and ran outside your quarter's door to see one of the palace servants. "What is it?" you asked as the girl was trying to catch her breath. "Lady Kira.. You must come quick... Your powers are needed right away... in the throne room" she explained.

"I'm on my way.." you replied taking on in a full sprint. You had to hurry, you didn't know what was wrong which meant you needed to be there as soon as you could, but what you found in that room is something you wish you could forget...

(Seto's POV)

You were walking around the palace since you had done your daily tasks and had a little bit of time to get more familiar with this estate. You were startled at the main gate when you saw a horse riding in at a somewhat fast speed. You quickly took action stepping in front of the steed and bringing it to a halt. You were so busy taking care of the horse, that you did not realize the man on it.

"Hurry.." moaned the voice. You looked to see no other than the man who left with the sorceress only five days before but what startled you most was the blood stain on the chest of his smock revealing the wound. You quickly helped the man off the horse and called one of the men on patrol to help you. He seemed to recognize the man as you had him help you carry the wounded soul into the palace.

"Take me to the Pharaoh.." the man spoke weakly.

"We must get you to Lady Kira Kaban.." the soldier told him

"No! Get me to the pharaoh I must tell him.. She is in danger.." he spoke as the life in his voice began to dwindle. You could tell the wound had bled for some time and seemed to have stopped but the loss and the ride from where ever he was must have taken a toll on him.

"Let's get him to the pharaoh and I shall call for Lady Kira to meet us there..." you told the soldier who was concerned for this man. You remembered being there when the sorceress left with him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she did you during the battle the day you became a guardian. Now that young man seemed to be on the doorstep of death which brought fear to your heart. On your way to the throne room, you ran into a servant and told her to get Kira and bring her to the throne room as soon as possible.

Finally, the three of you came through the throne room doors.

"My Pharaoh, something has happened!" you announced as you and the solder brought the young man in closer. You saw the look of fear on the Pharaoh's face and all colour leave as he saw the very soul you were carrying.

"Kaban!" He yelled in shock standing to his feet and running down the steps to meet you. "Set him down here you two.." the Pharaoh ordered. You did as instructed...

"KABAN!!" echoed a feminine voice. You looked over to see Kira, the sorceress that served the Pharaoh's son like yourself. The girl was running as if her life depended on it. She made it to the group and kneeled next to the wounded Kaban. "What happened to you?" she asked examining the wound.

"We were taken by surprise.. They.. She was captured.." he got out as you could tell his body was weak from the injuries.

"We have to get him into a room where he can be treated properly.." Kira announced. You looked over to the soldier who helped you bring Kaban here.

"Grab the closest room and prepare it immediately." you told him. He nodded and dashed away so to fill your order.

"Kaban, where's Maza?" the pharaoh asked. Kaban tried to sit up, but Kira stopped him.

"You can tell them but stay down.. You can't waste any of your life energy." Your heart was racing due to the fact you also wanted to know the where about of the sorceress. Kaban did not listen to her and went to sit up, when he reached his point a look of complete pain took his face as he gripped the wound on his chest. It seemed Kira knew immediately what happened. She grasped hold of the bottom of her smock ripping the bottom and used it as a temporary bandage.

"It has reopened.. That's why I instructed you not to move.. You have lost too much blood and energy already Kaban.." she spoke in a somewhat frustrated tone as she tried so to get the bleeding under control. "We need to get him to a room NOW and I need plenty of water." Kira spoke once again...

You now stood outside the room which Kira had been treating Kaban. Your mind was racing through thoughts many of which you dreaded. Even if it seemed a sin, but you did not care as much about Kaban as you did for the other half of the mission that did not return with him. Kaban was not able to tell you much, all you knew was that they were taken by surprise and she was not with him, He did say she was captured, but did not say where, when, how, or who. You were returned to reality by the sight of Kira exiting the room looking tired.

"What did you find- I mean, how is he?" you corrected yourself.

"Kaban, he is resting. I am surprised he did not pass during his return with the injury he sustained. He will be resting for some time which is what worries me so.." she replied. You looked at the tired sorceress somewhat confused. "As everyone fears.. Maza was not with him, so I fear every second he is resting is one more second in which the worst can be happening.." you could tell she was beginning to get upset. "Excuse me Priest.. I must take my leave.." she spoke suddenly as she walked away. You just watched as she left and gazed at the door that led to the room where Kaban was resting. The only thought through your mind at that moment was hope that he would wake soon...

(Your POV)

You had decided that keeping quiet was the best mode of survival at the moment. You did not know what was to become of you. Your thoughts only added to worry for Kaban. Even if the arrow had not pierced his heart it had bled a very large amount. Which only meant he most likely did not survive the at least two day trip back to the palace. You could only fear what lay a head of you with this set of evil. You needed to remain positive and use this misfortune to your advantage. If your capture meant they would keep you alive at least until the next new moon then you had that long to figure out their plan against the kingdom and possibly, only possibly, you had a chance at stopping it to a degree...

You were riding on the same steed as who you assumed to be the leader of this group that by now you knew to be Hezad. Most prisoners would most likely be overjoyed at the way you were being transported. Instead of being tugged along behind the horse your wrists tied, the man had your wrists and ankles bound but you rode on the steed with him. What sickened you the most was that being on the steed, his hands were always on you. You just remained silent looking far off into the distance ignoring his advances on your figure. When you actually paid attention to his advances, he was always stroking the part of your chest just below your breast area and the top of your thigh area. His touch sickened you, but you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was bothering you. At this point in time you had been riding such a way for a day almost two. The sun was setting in the horizon turning the desert sky many shades of orange, red, and yellow. If only you were at the palace, you would be standing at the gate just gazing without much care. The horizon also brought one more thing you would never forget... the entrance into your early underworld visit...

"There it is men, we must go with haste so not to keep our leader waiting. He will love the new treasures we have salvaged" Hazed announced just before kicking his steed into a sprint.

The mongrel held onto you making sure to keep you in place by pressing his body against your own so you lay between him and the head of the steed. The rest of the group followed in suit running into the forted area. Inside it was like a small town. Not a town of high class or material but good enough for living. All you could see as you rode by was that this small village was comprised mainly of other bandits like a small army. This fact raised your suspicion on what they were up to. Suddenly, the entire area erupted into cheers and whistles as they noticed the group riding in. You could sense the hungry eyes of the men on the ground upon you as you were brought in as you were. You just wanted to hide. Never before in your life had you been so scared. It was true you were a powerful person, but you wouldn't be able to take this small army with your powers and win because of their numbers. This meant you would not be able to even show the fact that you have powers if you wished to live. The steed finally came to a stop at the entrance of a large station like area of the camp. Hazed swiftly dismounted and pulled you down so you were thrown over his shoulder. You did have to admit that he had a nice build for a man his size and the strength to match. As he carried you, you didn't even bother protesting knowing it would only bring bad fortune. Since you were set so you faced what was behind him, all you could tell was that you had entered the building where the distinct smell of ignescents filled the air. Just as quickly as you were scooped from the horse, you were thrown onto the floor your body falling on something soft like pillows.

"My highest, my men and I have returned with many a treasure, our best being this young maiden whose husband will pay a high ransom for.." Hazed announced as you tried to look at your surroundings. You looked over to see a man in silk sitting in a chair as if he were the Pharaoh of the land. The man looked in your direction and stood from his seat making his way over.

"A maiden you say Hazed, a Maiden from where I do ask?" the man spoke as he came up to where you lay on a pile of pillows.

"We were told by her husband's brother that she is a wife of a rich farmer in Kalgoa" Hazed answered. The man now stood right beside you looking down upon your body lying on the ground.

"Remove her bindings she does not seem like she wants to fight.." the man ordered.

"Yes sir.." Hazed answered as you suddenly felt the blade he held against your neck only a day and a half before severing the binds on your wrists and ankles. You sat up in response rubbing where the ropes somewhat injured you. Then you felt a cold hand grasp under your chin forcing you to face its owner. You now looked into the deep emerald eyes of the one in silk. His eyes were watching you closely studding every inch. A crocked smile came to his face as he seemed to like what was before him.

"A very fine maiden indeed, such a waste on just a farmer I do say." The man spoke. You just looked at him blankly not changing your expression. "I will use her until the ransom is brought by her husband you say..." he asked Hazed looking away from you and removing his hand allowing you to look at the floor.

"Yes, I instructed that he had until the next new moon to pay or there would be no return." You heard Hazed reply.

"Very well then, you hall leave now Hezad with the looks at just this I am sure the rest of your plunder is fair.." you heard the man speak.

"Yes my highest, I thought you would like it." Hazed replied as you could hear him leave leaving you alone.. With the man...

"What is your name young one?" the man asked as you felt him sit behind you his breath running over your neck area. You were stunned almost unable to move.

"M-Maza" you stammered as you felt his hands set themselves on your upper arms.

"What scares you so much Maza? I can TASTE your fear." he asked as you felt his teeth lightly bite the small of your neck. Tears suddenly filled your eyes as you wanted to cry out but refused to.

"Please.. No... my.. my husband dear sir" you replied a shiver running down your back. You were completely at his mercy right now with your fear.

"Now you have been with your husband countless times have you not. I mean with beauty such as yours I am sure of it, so what do you have to be scared of.." he asked as he began kissing your neck reminding you of the Priest, but this time It gave you a much sicker feeling in your stomach. The tears were now escaping your eyes and beginning to run down your face. The man's actions stopped. "Do not waste such beauty with tears. It ruins you so much." he spoke now in a soft soothing manor wiping your tears away which only brought you to a more emotional state. You couldn't fight not now.. if you did you could be killed and you wouldn't even have a chance to try and stop what was planned against those at the palace. You then realized the man had stopped and stood on his feet.

"come let me show you where you may clean yourself up dear Maza." he told you holding his hand out to you as if in a kind gesture. You were scared, but did not want to anger the one who seemed to be in charge of your care. You just brought your shaking hand to his and he brought you to your feet. "I'm sure you are tired after your travel here.." he spoke as if thinking out loud. You were surprised not knowing what this man was thinking? One minute he wanted to ruin your pure state then the next he was acting as if he was a great hero helping the lady in distress. It was this double side of him which would soon bring about your greatest enemy and fear...


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Chapter 7

(Your POV)

"How dare you refuse me again!" yelled the one in silk as you were struck across the face landing back on the ground roughly.

Over the time you had been in this Ra forsaken place, this one man would make continuous advances upon you but dared not force you. It seemed to be a battle within himself. You knew a part of him wanted to force you, but to your fortune this gentle side would step in and gain control picking you up off the ground and consoling you in your frightened state. This time was no different. As you went to pick yourself up, his arms came around you picking you up gently bringing you back to your feet.

"I apologize my dear. I am deeply sorry" the man whimpered holding the sides of your face in his hands softly kissing your brow.

You stood there as you always did when he was like this. But suddenly, everything changed. His grip suddenly went for soft and gentle to that of rough and tight. You looked up in fear to see that angered look upon his face. What had changed him so?

"I have had enough of your games wretch!" he growled throwing you back upon the floor. You tried to roll over so to get away but he forced himself on top of you. "You will give me what I want" he argued as you began to thrash your body in attempts to fight him off.

"Release me!" you demanded fighting against his hold. The man gripped you tighter pushing you against the cold floor. "

You should know fighting makes it worse!" he barked.

You had always held back with him thinking he would just let you be under a small fight, but you could tell this would require force on your part. You gave a quick twist of your hips flipping yourself so he wasn't straddling you any longer then freed one hand hitting his face and using it as leverage to push yourself out from under him onto your feet. He tried to pull your other arm so you would go back to the ground, but you pulled your wrist to his thumb and broke the grip.

"Stay away from me you monster!" you yelled. He looked up at you now even more angered at your defiance.

"You will follow orders little wretch" he growled getting to his feet walking slowly in your direction. You matched every one of his steps with that of one of your own.

"I shall not follow such orders from you, for you do not own me bandit!" you snapped feeling your anger rise.

"How can you say I do not own you?! I am the one who decides if you live or die here girl! What I say goes. If I want you killed I can have such done with a wave of my hand!" he countered with seduction in his word.

"You will not have me. I will make sure of it. You promised Kaban such." you pointed out.

"I did not promise anything to anyone. That would be the Captain that captured you and I am over him. If I say I shall have you, he can not stop me to keep that 'promise' he gave who ever was traveling with you. I doubt he even survived the ride back to Kalgoa." he smirked reaching out and grabbing you roughly pulling you against him.

You struggled in his grip looking up at the man. He then pulled you even tighter against him where you felt a hard warmth under his dressing at around your lower stomach. Not being the neive little girl, you knew what it was.

"You see Maza, that is my want for you. I have not felt such desire for any maiden. I have had many women in my time but none tempted me such as yourself. Which is why nothing shall stop me from having you and fulfilling my desire." He explained seductively but the words not phasing you at all. You still hated this vile beast.

"You shall not have such things from me sir!" you snapped biting his shoulder since he had pulled you so close. He yelped in pain releasing you so to nurse his shoulder giving you the chance to run. You turned and ran out of his chambers area so to make it out side of this hut and possibly into the camp where you could try to blend with the women and children you now knew to be in the camp.

"Maza!!" you heard the man yell from behind as you started your escape. You could not let him catch you but you couldn't use any form of magic. What were you to do?

You tried best you could to run following your instinct on which turn to take, but sadly, that could only get you so far. As you made a turn, you were abruptly stopped by a large body. You looked up to see no other then the man his anger apparent in his facial features. Before you could turn to run again he grabbed you painfully.

"I am going to teach you not to run from me." he snapped shaking your roughly as a woman would a floor mat. You yelped from the pain from the hold as he shook you.

Holding onto you tightly, he dragged you outside his home and into another building next door. You were frightened to find this building to be that of a torture area. On the wall set chains to hold a being to it and a table filled with assorted tools and weapons.

"There you go!" the man growled throwing you against the wall stunning your body long enough to chain each hand to the wall behind you. "I didn't want to resort to these measures Maza, but you leave me no choice..." he lightly laughed walking over to the table gazing over the things like a child would a table of new toys...

(Kira's POV)

You awoke suddenly beads of sweat running down your face. Blinking, you gazed around yourself so to figure out where you were. There wasn't much light due to the moon taking the phase of waning away. This meant there was not long until complete darkness would take the night sky for a time. 'Was it a dream I just experienced?' You thought to yourself. But it all seemed so real. With a sigh, you brought your knees to your chest letting your head rest on your knees.

"It was all a dream Kira. it wasn't real. She... She wouldn't" you told yourself trying to convince yourself the falsehood of what you had just seen. Still, you couldn't get the images out of your head...

Dream

You stood in the middle of what seemed to be a village. Darkness had covered the land but the light of a great flame colored the area around you. the village was in flames! The screams of people filled your ears as you noticed many running in horror. Women dragged children as they all seemed to flee in one direction.

"Run! Run! a monster!" many of them screamed running.

At this, you knew that your duty had come. You had to protect these people. A monster was taking advantage of their weakness and you were going to stop it. You had sworn to. Quickly, you made your way in the direction of the people running. Finally, you made it to where you saw men in battle crowded around in one area, but you couldn't see the beast they had surrounded. That's when you heard it. A loud scream of a voice you recognized.

"MAZA!" You yelled running toward the group thinking your friend was fighting the beast.

A great ball of light erupted from the center of the crowd as a wave of wind knocked everyone off their feet and flying in the air many feet. Picking yourself up from the ground, you looked up to find the most horrid sight. There, stood your best friend and companion her dress soaked with dirt and blood. MUCH blood. The white in her clothing almost completely changed the scarlet color. Her nails, now claw-like, dripped with the substance. One of the men ran up to her yelling and your friend just with a wave of her wrist sliced the soldier in two his entrails splattering amongst the ground. At the sight, many of the men began to run. You expected your friend to stand and allow them to leave, but she did quite the opposite. With one leap of almost fifty feet, your friend now stood in front of the group.

"You filthy dogs. When will you realize you aren't getting out of here alive!" she yelled attacking the group relentlessly. It was a complete nightmare... you were watching the scene unfold as the endless slaughter continued. Her rage had gone too far and it had come loose. There was nothing you could do but watch and hope... hope she didn't come after you with those claws dripping dark red with human blood and glowing violet eyes of pure anger...

End Dream

Tears filled your eyes as you remembered the details. She was not herself in that dream and it scared you. Was this dream a vision of what was yet to come?

"Oh Ra! Please never let such take place. I beg you." You murmured trying to choke down the tears. Your dire moments were cut short by the sound of your name echoing through the halls outside. You quickly got out of your bed throwing your cloak over your shoulders and stepped outside your room.

"Who calls my name?" you asked aloud. That's when one of the guards men appeared down the hall his face telling you he was probably the one calling your name.

"My Lady! It's a miracle, Kaban has awaken!" He informed you as he ran up to meet you.

"That is wonderful! I shall tend to him immediately." You chirped hiding the fact that only moments ago you were weeping from a nightmare you had just sustained. The guard nodded as you now made your quick dash to where Kaban had been sleeping the past several days….

(Seto's POV)

You rushed to the room where the soldier Kaban had been sleeping as called by the Pharaoh himself. You didn't know why you were summoned, but you only hoped it meant the man was awake and could tell you of the sorceries. Once there you noticed many people were already in the room.

"Ah, Master Seto it's good to see you my boy!" The pharaoh announced as he noticed your presence.

"Is he… awake?" you asked holding all hope for the young sorceries.

"I have, and I have a favor to ask of you." A voice erupted softly. You took a quick scan to find the source and found the small crowd separating to reveal to you the soldier sitting up in the bed he had been placed. A wave of relief rushed over you.

"What's this favor?" you questioned walking towards the young man.

"Sir Seto, follow me. Let us allow Kira to do her work and I shall explain everything" The one called Rubin spoke up. You looked over at the master of the two sorceresses and nodded. Slowly, you followed him outside as he led you farther and farther from the group deeper and deeper into the palace.

"What's going on?" you questioned once you assumed the two of you had gone far enough.

"There's not much time boy! I must be brief. Maza was captured by those bandits but they didn't know who she was... thank Ra!" the old man began to explain as you kept up with his fast pace leading you Ra knows where.

"Where did this happed? Was she harmed?" you asked worried for the girl's safety.

"Kaban told us an oasis on the outskirts of the land. A two or more day trip at a normal speed. He told us she wasn't harmed but that he bought her some time. Sadly, that time was sorter than we hoped." He told you.

"What?" You asked taking the information in.

"Kaban and Maza acted perfectly, the two convinced the group that Kaban was the brother of Maza's husband and the two were on their way to Kalgoa to meet with him there where he owns many fields." Rubin picked us his pace as he told you the story.

"So what do I have to do with this sir?" you asked.

"We want you to take a convoy of men who will be your farmhands and forge yourself as the husband coming to pay her ransom. The exact amount wasn't stated, but they told Kaban to have the husband bring what he thinks she's worth. You must keep with the EXACT story Kaban gave to them. ANY discrepancy could mean you all your lives." He revealed to you. You stood still for a brief moment but walked on with still more question to ask the man.

"You said her time was drawing near. How long do I have?" you spoke up.

"Till the moon disappears from the night sky and by the looks of tonight you don't have anytime to waste young man. The king ordered the men be put together. You must change into more common cloths. I assume you have some from home. And you must stick to the story I gave you and you must make sure EVERY man knows that story and does not tell different." You nodded in response to his instructions.

"But sir, I have one more question…" The old man nodded telling you to ask. "Why me sir? Why am I chosen for this task?" you question thrilled to play the hero to the maiden but confused by the selection.

"Truthfully, you're one of the few men in the high order the bandits wouldn't recognize. All the guardians are known to them except you who only just joined our realm. That and you're the only one of us that matches her age except Muhado and he is away on an assignment of his own." The old man explained quickly, "Now quickly son! You don't have much time. Every grain of sand counts and may be the difference between Maza's life or… death."

You nodded and rushed to your quarters where you quickly changed clothes to ones from home and quickly raced out to the front gate where the convoy full of crops and some cattle were already lined up. You hurried to the front where you found someone in a cloak their face hidden from your view.

"We must hurry we have no time." You announced as you climbed next to the soldier who held the reins to the oxen that pulled the cart. "Let's move out men!" You announced as the soldier to your right snapped the reins getting the oxen to move forward.

The group was out of the palace lands and on their way to the forbidden lands when you finally spoke again. "Alright," you sighed, "We must make sure all the men have the story right so not to blow the cover…" You glanced over at the solder who still wore the cape over his head. "Why are you hiding your face solider?" you asked as you pulled back the hood to reveal…

(Your POV)

Blood dripped from many lacerations in you skin all over your body. You had been whipped, cut, hit, kicked, beaten, and many other torturous things since you were dragged in here. It took every ounce of strength you had not to use your powers in fear of being discovered. You didn't even try healing yourself in any manor. You only pushed through the pain as each drop of blood dripped from your body upon your blood stained clothes or down your rough injured skin. You felt every bruise that found itself on your being when you tried to shift your position every once in awhile. The man was set on doing this to you for only Ra knows how long. You looked up with pained eyes at him not giving into his games.

"Will you comply Maza you must we continue like this?" he asked taking a seat next to the table full of tools. In your weakened state, you looked up with a glare then spat the blood that trickled from cuts on your lips at him to send him your message. He looked down where the stain appeared on his clothes as you could tell his anger reached a new peek. "HOW CAN YOU DEFY ME ANY LONGER!! WHAT MUST I DO WRETCH!?" he yelled using his fists some more beating you about your face and neck. Once he stopped, you couldn't seem to hear as well and your head throbbed even worse than it had before.

"I would never share a bed with a fool like you. I would rather DIE FIRST!" You snapped as blood continued to drip from the sides of your mouth and other scratches on your face from you assumed to be his rings.

He didn't speak a word. He just reared back and kicked you with all his might in your stomach taking the breath from you. The shock sent your body to the floor crumpled over until an intense feeling of sickness overcame you. The next thing you knew, you were throwing up blood from possibly an injury inside.

"If you want to die! I'll let you die. Then, I'll have what I want." He told you as the last bit became seductive. You looked up at him, the stench of your blood running through your senses. He was going to go by your word in his own sickened way.

"Y-you MONSTER!" You forced out as you felt your anger rise.

"Maza… Maza... You must understand that in this land, I rule. I always get what I want." He chuckled.

Your anger swelled growing bigger and larger with each passing second as you were tortured by this monster and his ramblings about getting his way. This awoke something inside of you something… evil. Something you hadn't felt in some time.

"And if I must take you dead my Maza, I will. It's not like other women haven't made your claim, and I didn't let that stop me." Not only was he going to go through with the act, but he had defiled other innocent women after their deaths as well. Just the thought of your fate knowing you weren't going to be the last it was going to be done to sent you over the edge. "Am I finally getting a good response out of you beautiful? Would you rather live through the experience?" The man asked taking your battered face in his hands his eyes full of lust. That was the last you remembered before your vision turned red as the blood seeping from your wounds…


	8. Chapter 8: Destruction

(Your POV)

(Seto's POV)

"Lady Kira?!" You gasped as the face of Kira sat before you. Complete shock overwhelmed you.

"What? Is it not right for me to accompany you?" she questioned.

"My Lady, you should be at the palace protecting The Pharaoh's son not with me and these men where you could get killed!" You accused still shocked to the fact she snuck into your party.

"I don't care about getting killed. I want to find my sister. I have failed to sense her presence since she left and I only fear the worst." She argued.

"Apologies My Lady, but you must go back!" you pointed out to her pointing back toward the lands of the palace.

"And how would you do that? Have me walk back alone? What kind of man are you?" She argued. She was right. The group was too far to just have her walk back, and none of the men were on horses.

"You planned this didn't you?" You questioned leaning back in the seat of the kart.

"And what if I did? Maza's life is at stake and I'm the only one who knows her well if we…" her voice stopped short as if not wanting to speak.

"If we what? Our enemy is the bandit group not her. Why would we need to know her if we're not attacking her?" You argued.

"Because priest, you _may_ have to fight her." She countered with a glare in her eye. You were taken back shocked.

"W-Why would you say that My Lady?" You asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Priest, you may find her in a state that is not of herself. This mission was not just for the kingdom, but for her. You see, this mission was a test of her self control. If she failed, you won't find the Maza we know when we arrive. You may find an uncontrollable being who is fueled by anger." She explained.

"So what would you do?" You questioned.

"I've only seen her that way once, and it was many years ago. Then, Master Rubin attacked her with all his might almost killing her to subdue the beast. I may have to do the same." she sighed lowering her head.

(One Day)

The ride became silent as the convoy moved on. Your thoughts filled with images of the sorceries either dead or the beast Lady Kira had told you about. You didn't know what you would return to the palace with. The only thing you could do now was keep Lady Kira in your party and pray Maza was not in any harm. The day seemed to pass so slowly but you made sure every man understood the story Kaban had given the group who ambushed them. With your journey, you were getting closer and closer to their lands and closer and closer to the young woman you hoped to save. But now, dusk was approaching the sky in only a matter of hours. Kira remained quiet through the journey not speaking a word until she turned to you again.

"You have taken an interest to her haven't you Priest?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" You asked confused by the woman's question.

"You know what. You have taken interest in my sister have you not?" She asked again. Something about the question forced your body to stiffen. How would this girl know about the sorceries?

"Haven't many taken a notice to her?" you asked in response remembering the woman's last words she spoke to you the day she was sent away on the mission.

Flash Back

"Now if you do not mind Priest, I shall be going to the Pharaoh and I suggest you go on with your duties for they are everything but following me around dreaming of something you will never have."

End Flash Back

Why was it so? Why was it that the one thing you desired most _was_ the thing you could not have? How did you fail Ra where he would punish you so?

"I advise you not to advance upon her further if you value your life Priest." Kira spoke up breaking you from your thoughts.

"Why does everyone tell me such things. Why is she allowed in the palace if she is such a danger?" you countered.

"It is _not_ my sister who is the danger idiot! It's the law! She's under the command of The Pharaoh. You are under the command of his son. Both of you harvest powers greater than mere mortals. Not only would a union inhibit your abilities to protect our king, but a child from such a union would be a danger to the people! Think about it priest! Two powerful people what would their child probably be? The child would be a vessel of power not even imagined! The reasons beings like us either marry someone of normal power or none at all is to prevent such power being brought forth and possibly used against our king!" You were about to reply, but you found yourself stopped by one of your men yelling

"_Fire ahead_!"

Quickly, you and Kira turned your attentions to the horizon. "I believe we may be too late Priest." Kira whispered. Indeed at the horizon stood a large area burning.

"Quickly, we must make haste for we may be too late." You ordered the men.

(Kira's POV)

Once you knew you were close enough, you jumped off the wagon and started on foot.

"Kira!" the priest called jumping off after you. You turned around to face him.

"Stay with your men! Get the innocent to safety, I must go at this alone." He quickly took hold of your arm.

"No! If the worst has happened, you are the Pharaoh's next choice of guardian, and I cannot let you die!" You couldn't let him go against something like that, but he wouldn't let go. You quickly looked at the confused men and shouted your orders.

"Rally the innocent. Save who you can. Place all injured in an area where they can be treated. If we do not return with the sorceries by day fall we are dead! Killed by the sorceries herself. You must leave and tell that to the palace, and warn them of the coming danger." All the men looked at each other in horror as if too scared to advance.

"Hurry. The life of your king depends on it!" the Priest shouted throwing his arm in the direction of a large crowd running your direction. The men finally took your orders and went forth. "Now, let's find Maza." He stated to you. You quickly closed your eyes in hopes to since her being, and just your luck, she came to you hard and strong.

"That way!" you told him as you ran to the source of her energy.

(Seto's POV)

Kira and you ran in the direction she stated Maza would be. Soon enough, you were in the bandit camp were many ran blindly but all running from one point. Screams and cries from men, women, and children surrounded you as many ran into the two of you trying to make it to the source of the chaos.

"Prepare yourself Seto! Maza is not herself, I can tell now! Her energy is wrong.. painful!" she warned. Suddenly, the two of you came to a clearing where you stood in the outskirts of a slaughter. Fire burned everywhere illuminating the blood soaked female in the middle of a group of warriors.

"Maza!" You gasped afraid for her now.

"Stand your ground Priest!" Kira commanded.

"She's surrounded!" you pointed out looking at Kira.

"The _monster_ is surrounded, not Maz-" She was cut short by the screams of men. You quickly turned your attention back to find the soldiers that surrounded the sorceries now were scattered about the ground most mortally wounded.

"Oh Ra!" you gasped in shock.

"I can't let this go any further." Kira spoke up her voice cracking more than once as she ran past you right toward the very thing or person who had just killed a small gathering of armed men

."_Lady Kira_!" you called. She only turned around giving you more instructions. As she left, you looked around you at the devastation the stench of blood and death soaked the air causing you to feel suddenly ill "She couldn't have done this. No…" you whimpered praying that you were right. What would bring Maza to such destruction?

(Kira's POV)

You looked back at the priest for a moment. "I am the only one capable! You go to the men and help treat the wounded as well as get the fires out! If I am not back before sunrise I've perished and you must race back to the king and tell him and Master Rubin that she's loose and on the rampage." The priest looked confused but you had no time. You quickly turned back around and ran right toward your greatest challenge.

"Maza!" you yelled trying to get your sister's attention. Just like your dream, she stood there covered in blood. How many men have died at her hand? The creature's attention turned to you. Your sister's bright sand eyes were replaced with that same blood color that dampened her dress.

"Ha! Foolish girl. A group of men couldn't take me, how much of a difference will you make?" your sister's voice laughed. Maza would never say such a thing.

"Are you the cause of this chaos?" You demanded not giving this creature a chance. Those bloodstained hands raised up as a look of triumph crossed her face. She looked nothing like your sister even worse than your nightmare.

"And what if I was. The Evil must be vanquished. Don't you agree priestess?" she asked mocking you.

"Vanquishing the evil is my task, but _not_ at the cost of _life_!" you snapped preparing your plan. You couldn't afford to fight here. There were too many innocent people who could get hurt. "Maza," you vowed, "You saved my life, I will save yours " She looked at you as if confused some.

"Save my life... you should have been here sooner if you had wished to do that fool! You shall die like the rest here…" She immediately took a stance ready to fight.

You quickly held your hands out to show you were unarmed as you stated to her, "Then let the Gods decide my fate. But you forget..." To be swift, you carefully planned your move.

"Forget?" the monster asked.

"There are powers I have that neither Maza nor our master know about." You stated as you quickly phased from your position phasing back right behind Maza grasping her tightly only to phase again hoping you reached far enough to keep everyone out of harms way.

It seemed to have worked. You found yourself surrounded by sand. The faint glow of the burning village could be seen far off in the horizon. Quickly, you rolled away from the creature before using your abilities to create an invisible cage.

"Now it does you well to behave!" You told her sternly as you walked up to her.

"Do not touch me!" The monster ordered throwing her arm out forcing you to fly back. You were shocked. She just did that as if your field was nothing. "Why so surprised priestess? I'm a lot stronger than you think." She laughed.

You had to stop her. Quickly, you phased into your surroundings reappearing just long enough to grab the imposter's ankle pulling her down into the sand to where it approached her waist.

"_Witch_! Release me at once!" She demanded.

Feeling she was subdued, you phased back to the surface. "I told you it would be in your best interest to behave." You snapped grasping hold of the monster's face. "Now who are you?" You demanded.

"I have already told you who I am fool," She barked slapping your hands away, "unless you have forgotten..."

"So you have said," You began, "but where have you come from? How have you come into this realm?"

"Didn't that fool Rubin tell you already," She paused, a smirk falling over her features, "Or has he left you in the dark unprepared?"

"He may have allowed me to know the situation with my sister and I am prepared. There are gifts I even hide from our Master" You warned.

"But you know your master doesn't know all that I can do... he always sealed me before he got the chance," That smirk grew wider and more sinister, "but now that the old fool is not here I have some more time to test those abilities."

"Then why can't you move?" You pointed out pointing out the immobilization spell you casted.

"Now who says I have to move?"

Quickly, you sensed the danger and threw up a field to protect you from the arrows of sand being launched your way. Looking at the creature, you felt the anger rise in you.

"I can see what is in your mind Maza, and in your heart. I know the one I have come to know and love like a sister is there. Now come tell me where you are from?" You yelled.

"Then read my mind and find out witch…" She challenged as the onslaught stopped. You placed your hands upon the side of your sister's face and could only see darkness. No answers, no memories.

"Can't find your answers _witch_?" She smirked, "Release me from what ever treachery you have set upon me and I may give you those answers..."

"I was not born a sand glass ago" You pointed out not falling for her trickery.

"That you weren't but neither was I." She replied.

"That I _do_ know." You stated.

"But it's what you don't know you want... it is too bad I can't give you that" She teased.

"Indeed. Now, what to do in this situation we find ourselves in?" You asked glaring at the beast in front of you. She was so much like your sister, but her mind and actions were the opposite.

"Release me so I don't kill you." She threatened as the wind around you began to pick up.

"I am not the village fool I have seen you commit vile crimes with the hands that do not belong to you." You snapped trying to figure out a way to free your friend and sister.

"Don't belong to me?!" She scoffed, "These hands indeed are mine and those crimes you speak of.. are all of defense. I was merely protecting myself from that of evil. You should understand."

"What have those people done upon you? Other then merely live out their lives" You challenged feeling your own anger grow. She killed innocent people for what?!

"Live their lives! They lived _wicked_ lives witch! Thieves were they all! Thieves and murderers. That's why I took things in my hand. I did nothing to them but they took me away finding it to their pleasure to do me harm. But I could not blow my cover so I endured their rash actions until I could take no more and made them all pay for _their_ crimes." She yelled as you notice her body trembling. She shouldn't be moving! What was happening? Most of all, what had they done?

"Maza what did they do to you?" You asked worried by her words.

"Where to begin is the question?" She spat in hatred.

"Perhaps at the beginning. It is normally the best." You replied.

"Hm, you really want to hear of their crimes?" She questioned with a smirk.

"If this is how I can understand you." You replied studying this creature.

"Foolish girl." You heard her mutter. But this time, you were too late to react. A pile of sand hit you with great force knocking you to the ground breaking your concentration. You tried to move, but it was as if you had no control. "You _dare_ try to entrap me! I have had enough of your games! I played along thinking you were sincere. Then I realized, you _helped _them. As we speak, your men are _helping_ those bandits. If you help them, then you side with them. If you side with them, you are an enemy to me." She snapped. You looked up as you felt the wind around you become deathly wild. There, stood your friend. A look of evil and hatred embedded to her features. Was this your end? Had you failed?

"Good bye priestess." You heard her laugh as she conjured a spell in her hand. Its intended target, you. This was the end! You had failed! You could only hope that the Priest could escape her wrath and tell your master. That's when the sound of choking filled your ears. Glancing up, you saw Maza falling to her knees.

"Get out my head!" You heard her command as she coughed up what seemed to be blood. Was that your sister? Was she fighting? What was happening to her? "Kira, run." You heard her whisper. At that moment, you felt the weight leave your body.

"No!" you argued kneeling at your side.

"Fool!" She snapped in that other voice. You felt the force hit your stomach and erupt through the rest of your body . You were sent to the ground away from where Maza was still on her knees. Slowly, the creature stood to her feet and walked over to you. "I will remain. Once you're gone!" She stated wiping the blood off her lips. "She _thinks_ she can fight, but I'm the only being keeping her _alive_."

"Why?" You asked weakly. It was true. In one blow, this creature had brought you to such weakness. Master Rubin was not telling lies when he told you how strong she was. The look in her eyes changed as she contemplated the answer. Was your sister fighting again?

"You must die!" She snapped. You quickly closed your eyes waiting for the pain, only to be deafened by Maza screaming. You opened your eyes to see her hand had set itself where her palm faced her abdomen. She had fired a spell at herself!

"Get out of my head!" She demanded once more as fire erupted from her palms and the elements around you seemed to go chaotic. She was trying to gain control. You could feel the emotions erupting from her. Pain, sorrow, anger, fear, and many others. What had happened to her? You watched on as your sister endured even more pain screaming in agony. You wanted to help! You wanted to save her, but you were immobilized.

That's when the worst happened. The elements calmed, but you noticed a change within your sister. Many gashes and wounds appeared upon her body as she began to bleed. You sister seemed to sway as she held out her bleeding hands.

"There," she choked as you heard the blood rising from her chest, "just like before it happened." With that, she fell to the ground defeated. With new adrenaline, you reached out to her.

"Maza! Take my hand." You ordered as you thought of the only way to save you both. You saw her weakened eyes look up.

"I told him he'd have to kill me." she muttered delusional.

"Maza, please! Give me your hand." You pleaded not wanting her to die this way.

"He said he'd do it, but he would still get what he wanted from me." She went on.

"Maza." You whispered as the tears overwhelmed your eyes. She was bleeding out, and you were too weak to treat her as she seemed too weak to heal herself.

"Kira, is that you?" you heard her ask weakly as her eyes seemed to brighten.

"Yes, I've come to take you home. Take my hand." You instructed as the tears still flowed from your eyes.

"Kira." She whispered as you saw her hand slowly making its way to your own.

"There you go, give me your hand, and I'll take us home." You encouraged hoping you had that much power. You had never tried phasing that far, but it was worth a try. You concentrated as hard as you could on that one specific spot. As her hand reached for your own, you closed the gap taking old of her hand. "Hold on Maza." With the last bit of energy you could muster, you felt yourself phase into the ground and reappear only seconds later. Where were you? Did you make it? Opening your eyes, you saw you had, indeed, phased back into the palace walls. "Thank Ra." You whispered feeling the last ounce of your strength leave you.

(Pharaoh's POV)

"How are they?" You asked Rubin as he stepped out of the room where he had been treating the two girls.

"They're not out of trouble yet. Maza still worries me. Her fever won't subside and it makes her delusional. If it doesn't break soon, she will probably pass on, because there is only so much more her body can take. As for Kira, she is just too weak on her own to heal. The two have never been this badly injured, and I don't know if there's much more I can do" he explained glancing back in the room.

"You are doing as much as you can my friend. That's all I ask. We can only leave their fates up to Ra." You replied setting your hand on your friend's shoulder. The two of you felt the same pain. Like him, you saw these two as your own flesh and blood. Now, they were at death's doorstep.

"Sire!" Yelled one of the guards down the hall.

"What is it?" You asked not knowing if you could take anymore excitement. The past two days with the girls had been eventful enough.

"It's Master Seto! He's returned he says he needs to speak with you and Master Rubin quickly." The guard replied motioning you in the direction you were to go.

"Seto?" You asked shocked.

"Yes sir, He's in the throne room sire." The guard told you.

"Let's go see Rubin. The boy may have some answers for us concerning the girls." You suggested quickening your pace to where the boy waited.

(Seto's POV)

How were you going to tell them? Kira told you if she didn't return she was dead. If that were so, then her killer could have only been the sorceries. What happened to Maza? What had changed her so?

"Seto." Announced a voice behind you. Quickly, you turned around bowing at your king.

"Sir, I have horrible and regretting news." You spoke up as you tried to bring about the courage to announce the death of one of his main guardians.

"Seto, what could be worse than what we have now?" The pharaoh sighed.

"S-sir," You spoke up, "It seems Lady Kira snuck into my party. She was the one to take Lady Maza away when she lost control. Lady Kira's last instructions were that if she did not return to us my day break to come here and announce that.. that she was dead and to warn the palace of the coming danger. The lady is no longer herself. She's-" but the pharaoh cut you off.

"This isn't horrible news!" He announced.

"What?" You questioned. How was your explanation _not_ horrible news.

"Seto, did Kira do anything strange before she left you?" Rubin asked.

"Well, it was all so fast. But that was it. She was suddenly there, then next to Lady Maza, and next thing I know they're both no where in sight."

"Pharaoh, I think I know how they got here." Rubin stated. _Who_ got here? What was going on?

"Speak Rubin." The pharaoh announced.

"It seems Kira has some talents she is yet to tell me about. I have suspected such, but I've had no proof. But now, I think we can assume that Kira can manipulate herself and her surroundings. That's how they were found where they were. Kira loves the Lilly garden, and it would only be there where she could concentrate on most. But I will say, I am surprised she reached that far."

"What's going on?" You asked not understanding.

"Seto, Kira is not dead." The pharaoh explained.

"But she-" You began.

"She and Maza were found two days ago in one of the gardens. Both are still under strict care, but they're here with us. I think Master Rubin made a point. Kira probably used all her power to bring her and Maza back here for care." He told you. You didn't know what to feel.

"Both are very weak. We're hoping they'll pull through soon." You heard Rubin add.

"Can I see them?" You asked not knowing what to expect. The two men seemed to glance at one another for a second before someone answered.

"Follow me." Rubin instructed. You did so after giving a quick bow to the Pharaoh. You followed the older gentleman until he suddenly stopped at a doorway. "It can't be.." you heard him whisper. You were confused until you stepped to his side looking into the room. There, before your eyes, Maza stood. There were many cuts and wounds amongst her body and many of them were bleeding. "Child you must lay down!" You heard Rubin order as he took a step into the room.

"There's no need." You heard the sorceries whisper. You were confused until you noticed the wounds on her skin closing on their own. The blood seeping from the wounds also seemed to disappear. "There, back to normal." She sighed.

All was silent until she looked up at the older gentleman next to you "Master Rubin, you have some answers to give me." She pointed out in a dangerous tone.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Task

All was silent until she looked up at the older gentleman next to you "Master Rubin, you have some answers to give me." She pointed out in a dangerous tone.

"Child... now is not the time nor the place for this discussion.." The older man stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course this is the time and place. You've put this off too long! I need answers Rubin!" She snapped.

"And you're sister needs your attention..." He spoke calmly... seeming a little taken back by what she had called him by

"The reason she's even in that state is because of me! Do you not understand?!"

"I understand but right now.. you must assist her... she is struggling... I will answer you questions... at a slightly later time... I cannot stabilize Kira..."

Maza looked over where her counterpart was laying and tensed up slightly.

"Why can't you do anymore Rubin?"

"I do not know... her power has been growing far beyond what I can imagine, where we thought... there were limitations..." Rubin replied.

"Limitations?" You asked curiously.

"Lady Kira... is unable to summon monsters to do her bidding..." The Pharaoh spoke in a concerned tone. This piece of knowledge always seemed to concern him.

"You mean like Lady Maza...and the other guardians?" You pressed.

"Yes... Kira... has a gift that is not part of the Shadow Game magic... I believe that is why I cannot do anything.... but Maza you are close to her... perhaps you could..." Rubin spoke earnestly.

"The damage I dealt to her was not normal Rubin. I wasn't-" She paused briefly, "I wasn't myself. The power wasn't my own. How do I fix this when I don't even know what it is?"

"Please Maza... at least try. I believe... that power... has pushed her body to her limits... before her power has reached full maturity... But I cannot be sure... with the power being so different..." Rubin pressed hoping the bond between the two girls will enough.

"Lady Maza, please try..." You pleaded to her

She didn't reply to you. Instead, bits of water formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt her again. It will probably kill her if I make a mistake. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Ma....za... t-take.... m-my hand..." Lady Kira mumbled softly in her fevered sleep.

"She has been saying that each time the fever had become worse... Do you know what she could be dreaming? For some reason a shield is preventing me to see..." Rubin asked

"I-I don't... I can barely remember it myself. I remember her saying it. We were-" She paused thinking, "I was delusional... I thought- I thought I was-" A pained look came over her face, "She had me take her hand but I don't know why"

"Child would you be so kind to conjure some water... yours can be so much cooler to help break this fever..." Rubin spoke softly but always aware that he must have some answers to give her. But also shared in her pain with the suffering of Kira.

"Master Rubin I must return to my duties... please inform me of any change in Lady Kira's condition." The Pharaoh spoke placing one hand on Master Rubin's shoulder before turning to leave, with his guard... you couldn't bring yourself to leave... it killed you to see the Lady Maza in so much pain.

Maza seemed to take her orders as she made her way to a nearby table.

"Do you need any help Lady Maza?" you asked hoping to soften something for her. At the sound of your voice, it was as if she had just realized you were there.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"Lord Seto was concerned of your well being... he thought bad tidings had occurred after what Kira had told him as she... went after you." Rubin spoke up as you were a little stunned by her harsh words

"Were you there?" she snapped.

You didn't quite know what was wrong with her. It was as if she could change her personality so quickly. Her manor of speaking scared you after several days ago.

"I was my lady. I was there long enough for Lady Kira to take you off when you two didn't return -" you didn't want to tell anymore. How much had she suffered already?

"Maza your harsh tones are not comforting your sister..." Rubin pointed out... the harshness, the darkness that still resided in Maza was affecting Kira immensely the fever became worse...

She seemed to stop for a moment and gather herself. Te new tone was softer but you still could notice the edge to it.

"Now that you know I didn't kill her I would appreciate it dear Priest if you left me to my work. It is... difficult... to work at a time like this if I'm being watched."

"My dear, I think Seto can be of help to you. You are still a little weak, and he does show promise here." Rubin pointed out.

She looked over at Rubin in slight surprise, but would she defy his suggestion? You were about to turn around when you heard her sigh.

"Of course! Priest, if you wouldn't mind getting me the large bowl on that top shelf. I need something to put the water in before I can use it."

"Of course My Lady..." You spoke carefully, as you went over to retrieve the bowl.

"Maza.. I must go and return to the scrolls to see if I can find anything regarding Kira's condition. Do not fret, I have promised to give you answers on my return..."

Maza took the bowl from you and with a couple turns of her wrist and what seemed to be small whispers, the bowl filled with water from an unknown source.

"If you could give me the cloth they were using for Kira so I may re-soak it Priest." she requested keeping her eyes down.

Ever since the two of you met, you've felt this pull to her, but she was yet to give you a chance. She didn't even choose to look at you now. Why was she so hard? You followed her orders quietly trying to sneak in on look from her. Just to get in one acknowledgement that you were happy that she had returned.

Both you're hands were so close to touching as you handed her the cloth, but before of you could pull away from one another, another hand clasped over them both tightly. It was Lady Kira's and she had shot up her eyes were wide and glowing

"Kira?" Maza quickly asked as the bowl crashed and shattered onto the floor.

She didn't even flinch or look at the Lady Maza, she looked dead ahead breathing heavily and the pendant around her neck, a simple cord holding a stunning golden band with a pure white orb at one end, began to glow brightly.

"Two must become whole... for either to become stronger... Guardian of Light... seeks the Protector of Darkness....." Lady Kira began to speak, in a hoarse but other worldly voice.

You couldn't explain it, but pictures came to your thoughts. You didn't know what they were or where but they were detailed: a stream, a statue, an old woman, and an altar.

"Get away from him!" you heard Maza whisper breaking you from your trance. Looking over, you noticed Maza was in a trance of her own. What was happening?

"Reunite the family... the Guardian and Mistress.... Light and Dark.... One without the other cannot exist any longer...." Lady Kira spoke in that mystical voice again before her let out a long breath and her glowing eyes closed and she fell back to the bed so suddenly, her hand slipping from both yours and the pretty Lady Maza

"Lady Maza." you questioned as she stood almost perfectly still.

"Find me." she whispered.

"My Lady?" you asked as you quickly came to her side setting your hands on her shoulder hoping this would break her from the trance.

"Reunite... Guardian and Mistress..." Lady Kira mumbled in her fever... her voice now just hoarse.

"Lady Maza!" You urged

Suddenly Maza's face revealed nothing but physical pain.

"It's the only way to save her. Together you can find your way." she forced out.

"My Lady please! What's wrong?" You pressed pulling her away and pressing her back against the near by wall hoping by breaking the connection between her and Kira would stop this nightmare.

"Shadow!" she yelled as her entire body seemed to stiffen.

Quickly you did the only thing you could think of.

"Forgive me My Lady." You whispered before taking her face into your hands and closing the gap.

Oh her lips were as soft as you remembered... and her defenses were down due to the connection... she felt so perfect... and you felt so at peace But what shocked you most was the slight feeling of a return from her. She wasn't fighting, she wasn't resisting. She was returning the sentiment. Her body seemed to relax as her hands went to your shoulders. Oh this was the way you wished you could die. In pure bliss.

But your bliss was short lived when you felt yourself being pushed away. The two of you just stood staring at one another in surprise and shock. What was happening? She stared at you confused and surprised but her attention was diverting again as she heard the struggling breathing from Lady Kira behind you... like what had just happened physically exhausted her. Her tanned skin seemed to turn an ashen grey

"No" Maza whispered as she quickly kneeled next to Kira. "Kira please hang on. Open your eyes again. Why did you do that to me? What was I hearing?"

"You said Shadow... you seemed to be connected... what did you hear? Because I too saw images that made no sense..." You spoke up

"What did you see?" She demanded as more of her bluntness seemed to be out of protection and a desire to save not frustration at you.

"I- I can't explain..." You wanted to so bad, but for some reason you couldn't find the words.

"My lady?" asked a voice from behind you. The two of you were startled to see a soldier at the door. Soon enough, he was followed by another.

"Wh-what is it?" Maza asked.

The two looked at each other then back at Maza. "We heard you call out my lady. Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" the other asked.

You glanced over to see her trembling slightly after the situation.

"Something has happened but the lady is alright. I need you to seek Rubin Immediately, and bring him here." you ordered.

"Yes Sir..." They spoke cautiously before doing as you have bidden.

"Lady Maza, Who is this Shadow you spoke of?" As soon as you spoke the name, you noticed that Kira's face did not look so ill.

"Two must become whole... for either to become stronger... Guardian of Light... seeks the Protector of Darkness....." Maza whispered.

"What?" You asked.

"Reunite the family... the Guardian and Mistress.... Light and Dark.... One without the other cannot exist any longer.... That's what she was saying correct?" Maza asked looking up at you.

You weren't sure what to say but it did sound right.

"Yes, but-"

"Did I say anything else Priest?" she interrupted.

"Well you said something about leaving someone alone then you started asking me to find you. What's wrong my Lady?"

"A part of her, I think has been lost or missing. Some great powers, I have read, requires balance, and I think Kira is in great need of that balance now to become stronger _and_ to survive." She whispered

"I don't really understand it, but we must find someone who Kira needs _now_"

"Shadow? How do we find him? We have no lead." You pointed out.

"But we may. Did I say anything else Priest? Anything at all?"

You tried to think... you mind was so frazzled with trying to stop the pain on her face...

"Something about, Together you will find your way... the Gods only know what that could mean..."

"What's wrong child?" you heard Rubin ask as he entered the room.

"I think I know what's wrong with Kira Master. But I don't know what it means." Maza stated slowly looking over at you.

"Please... try to explain to me child"

"She opened her eyes.." She began but you noticed she couldn't find words.

"The lady woke up and began speaking but it was as if something was projected on the two of us. I began seeing things and I think Lady Maza did too." you stated.

"Two must become whole... for either to become stronger... Guardian of Light... seeks the Protector of Darkness.... Reunite the family... the Guardian and Mistress.... Light and Dark.... One without the other cannot exist any longer.... Does that sound familiar Master?" Maza asked once again repeating Kira's words

"Light and Dark... one without the other... I have heard of the greatness of balance within each sorcerer/sorceress. But for greater power two great figures of seemingly opposing forces work together, making each other stronger... but this ancient magic... which was loss long before the great Pharaoh who sealed the monsters into stone tablets... Could it be... possible Kira... is part of this... loss magic?

"That's what I was thinking Master. That's why Tyron was so persistent in keeping her when we met. But how do we find this counter weight to regain balance.

"I do not know... you say you had visions... what were they?"

"I-I can't. I want to describe them but it's as if I can't. I can't find the words. What did you see Sir Seto?" it was the first time she had used your name since she left on her mission. A small sense of joy overwhelmed you. But how would you explain what you saw?

"I saw... well there were a couple things. A- I can't quite find the words to describe them. But while in the trance the lady did say something about together you can do some task."

"Then... she has entrusted the two of you... to find the one she needs... I have seen this spell before... passing on information but the person who has it, cannot find the words to describe the information. It is quite a powerful and high leveled spell..." Rubin spoke in musing

"What are you getting to Rubin. Are you saying she told me how to find him?"

"Not you Maza. The two of you. It's like a puzzle. You cannot figure it out with out his pieces and vice versa. You each have a key to finding her counter balance, and you much go find him together. I would say your journey needs to start soon. Kira doesn't have much time."

You were shocked... you must go on a mission with the object of your affections now to save Lady Kira...

"If that's so Master, we must be getting ready." the young woman looked at you, "I suggest you pack light, but be ready. I don't know how long it will take us."

"Agreed." You spoke calmly, but glanced once again at the fallen Guardian who skin had returned a pale grey color and was panting heavily


	10. Chapter 10: Can't we be Friends?

(Seto's POV)

"So out first path is to know where our first clue is to be.." the sorceries sighed tightening the last strap on her steed.

"That is the question. I guess we must go on instinct and see who recognizes something first." You shrugged.

With that, the two of you began your journey, She didn't speak. She rode in silence as if in deep thought. Did Kira worry her that much?

"She is everything to you isn't she? Lady Kira?" You asked, trying to get her to open up a little.

She looked at you with her shielded gaze. It was always a sense of warning to you not to come near, but it made you want her more. "Well Priest, I have spent most my life with Master Rubin, and we took Kira in after we saved her from her excuse of a guardian. They're the only thing close to family I have. So yes, she has meaning to me."

"You're spoke of Lady Kira... having an opposite... but I also see her opposite in you as well..." You commented as you began to ride out of the gates

"That's different. You may say that, but my power is similar to her own. The power her real opposite has is different. We dwell on life and light where this being will use the powers of dark. I just wonder how I will take it."

"Take it?"

"Kira and I can both sense things. If this Shadow is as strong as they say he is the dark powers he possesses will make me feel very uneased."

"I would highly doubt that Lady Kira would send you to find this Shadow, which would result in you being harmed. She is," You paused trying to fins the words, "extremely protective over you... in a very subtle way."

"You haven't been here long Priest. Her protectiveness is anything but subtle. Never cross her, because if you do, her wrath can be worse than mine."

"That is not what I meant Lady Maza... I believe you that she is very powerful... and if you say she is worse in even your wrath I will believe you. I just merely commenting that compared to you... She is like... the calm before the storm... so to speak."

"Yes, she is." she replied slightly laughing.

You had not seen this look in her often, and it was truly amazing. The two of you rode in silence for a while until she was the one to speak up.

"How did you end up here Priest?"

"What?"

"Caught up with the palace. If gossip serves me right, your father was a solder. Your mother well, she was like any other woman. Where did your lineage come from?"

"I studied... hard... I believed in a better life... for myself and my mother.." You responded carefully looking ahead.

"So it didn't just find you one day? Interesting..."

"No it didn't...." Something was beginning to nag in your mind... did this place look familiar

"Do you hear that? It sounds like running water, but the Nile is the other direction."

"And this place... seems familiar to me... but I have never been here before I assure you..." You looked around... you have seen this rock formation before and you knew there was a small river over it...

"Well then, let's follow the sound of water. The horses could use a beak after these past couple miles."

"I believe the river... is that way..." You pointed out, guiding your horse in that direction

"Alright, I'm following you on this one Priest." The two of you rode until you spotted a familiar scene. a bend in a small river.

"This is it!" you stated feeling accomplished.

"You mean-"

"Yes, this was the first place I saw." you told her. "We'll have Lady Kira back on her feet in no time..." You said excitedly, but inwardly you were sad you wanted to cherish these moments wit Lady Maza

"I sure hope so Priest. I can't imagine a life without her." Maza stated as she dismounted while the horse was still moving bringing it to a stop at the water's edge.

She was so graceful with the rough things she did. When she fought, like the first night you were at the palace, she had swift precise movements, her mount and dismount. Most women were slow with things like this, but Lady Maza was so quick yet made it seem so easy to her. You followed her lead and dismounted once your horse was at the water's edge allowing it to rest.

"I wonder where this is leading us..." You spoke your thoughts allowed as you sat down beside her near the water

"Well Priest I hope to Shadow cause if it's not. Someone will answer to me." she stated as she removed the water bag strapped to her horse.

"That would be a good Idea-"you began standing up to do the same.

"Don't worry Priest. Here. You first" she tossed the container in your direction as she went back to adjusting more things on her steed.

"My Lady I can't." you argued.

You were always brought up to treat a lady with respect and courtesy, and Lady Maza was making it very hard on you.

"I got it out for you Seto. I don't need much rest.. I've been doing that for several days" her voice trailed away slightly.

"Lady Maza you have come from a mission which has caused great distress to which I cannot imagine and you are on another one... before even recovered... now please... sit down... drink bring yourself at peace for what is to come. I seriously doubt Lady Kira will want you to over exert yourself."

She looked at you surprised then sighed. "If it will make you stop insisting." With that she complied with your wish sitting next to you.

"Thank you..." You spoke calmly scooping up the water into the bag and then handed it to her.

All fell silent as she did what you asked.

"Seto, I have a question to ask." she stated in a low tone. You looked next to you to see a stone-like look upon her face. It was as if she was thinking about something unpleasant.

"Go ahead..." You prompted carefully

"How- How many died at my hand? How many lives must I repent for taking?" she asked keeping her stare straight ahead

"You didn't take those lives..." You immiediately responded without thinking placing a hand on hers, but she quickly flinched ripping her hand from your own.

"How can you say that? I remember the screaming, the fire, the.. the.. the blood, their blood everywhere. I was in the middle of it all. You can't say that I didn't take someone life. Kira's is about to die because of me. I-I am my own sister's murderer."

"She is not dead... she is still fighting.... Maza... she entrusted you with finding her opposite... and from what I have been informed of, she fought to bring you... home..." You pleaded to her..

"That doesn't mean I won't be the cause of her death," She stated dangerously meeting your gaze, "or your own"

"M-My Lady-"

"Think about it. What won't stop me from doing that again? What if I'm in the middle of the palace? Kira will be the first at my side if you don't rush in first like the ignorant fool you are."

"I will fight for you... as Lady Kira would for you.... Maza..." I took her hand more firmly, to be of reassurance and stubbornness...

"Priest, I must once again to advise you to keep your distance from me. It will cost you dearly if you don't." She threatened trying to pull her hand away.

"Then considered me... ill advised.... cannot.. I not... be your friend?"

She studied you sternly.

"Friends? How can you be friends with me Priest?"

"You have allowed Kira have you not?"

"Kira does not try to force herself me on more than one occasion. Or do I have you confused with someone else?"

"I wished to become closer to Maza... nothing you can say or do will deter me from that."

"Please, do not do this to me Priest." She sighed.

"Right now... Maza... you need a friend... and I can do that... but I can do that in my own way and a swear to you... on this mission I will not make any advances upon you... but I will comfort you... and be here..." You spoke softly. Without her knowing, somehow you managed to wrap your arms around her and brought her close to your body. A sudden relief fell over you, as you could finally hold her near. To your surprise she didn't pull away.

"Thank you... Seto" she whispered. Her warm breath tickled your neck slightly. That sent shivers up your spine but you satisfied yourself with what you had... and held her carefully.

"I will always be... right here... Maza..."

Soon enough, your pleasure had to end as the two of you began onto your journey again.

"East." Maza told you.

"East?" you questioned.

"You saw this place, my vision pointed us east." She explained mounting.

"I see. We will find this Shadow, Maza. You will keep your sister.." You reassured her as you mounted.

"We can only hope Seto. We can only hope.."

With that, the two of you continued on trying your best to beat the sands of time. For every wasted second was one second Lady Kira did not have to loose.


End file.
